Pigs and Blankets
by ShizaAssassian316
Summary: Just another day in Nerima, but what happens when you throw in a little pink piglet into the boiling pot? Look's like another crazy adventure for Ranma and the gang. Things will turn out right in the end, like they always do, right? I'M BACK!
1. Chapter 1

**Well what do you know?! I actually came back! I felt inspired to write a Ranma 1/2 fiction after watching the entire series over,(I serious think they should have ended the series differently than what did..., but that's just me!) so let's see how well this one turns out! Enjoy my take on RANMA 1/2! **

Chapter I

The morning rays were rising slowly over the town of Nerima early Monday morning, but one soul was up and kicking right along the rising sun. Tying long brunette hair back into a ponytail, Ukyo began to prepare a quick breakfast before heading off to school today. Humming to herself, she mixed her ingredients for a simple egg and ham okonomiyaki and pour slowly onto the hot grill. Fully concentrating on the round hot cake, Ukyo smiled in delight as the okonomiyaki sizzled and bubbled turning golden brown on the edges. She never grew tired of this; cooking okonomiyaki brought peace and happiness deep down inside. Flipping the hot cake onto a plate neatly but quickly, she huffed with pride, another perfect okonomiyaki!

It was her goal after all, to make the best okonomiyaki every time and make hungry customers full and happy. Speaking of happy, Ukyo checked over her veggies and her meats portions inside her refrigerator to make sure she was ready to start the day after school. She double-check for squid portions and sighed in relief.

"I'll need plenty for Ran-chan's visit." She smiled, sighing with sweet thoughts of her beloved fiancé, Ranma.

Ranma.

_"Why must that jerk take so long to realize the perfect wife was right here, ready to serve and make him happy for the rest of their lives?" _Ukyo wondered out loud, munching on her breakfast cake in sadness.

What was _wrong_ with her? She could cook, clean, take care of herself and a martial artist too! So what was it? What would make her Ran-chan see that he was the one?

What was she missing?

**~XXxxxxXX~**

Ranma yawned loudly from his spot on the fence walking towards school.

"Stupid panda! Throwing me in the pond at 5 in the morning- _HE _was the one snoring like a chainsaw!" Ranma barked bitterly, stretching his arms behind his head. Usually his blunette fiancé would have a comment to say back, but she responded back with a soft giggle. Trying to mask the giggle, Ranma heard her loud and clear and glared at her from the corner of his eyes. The blunette's body betraying her badly as her shoulders shook with laughter.

"What?" Ranma growled. Akane cleared her throat, coughing out the last of her laugh.

"By now, you should be used to the morning wake-up by Genma. Slacking off already?" Akane looked up at him, with a hint a smile.

By now, Ranma would have shot back at Akane, calling her a tomboy, uncute, barrel chest, need he say more? Or teased her about her own by-par skills, but after his fight at Phoenix Mountain and the disaster wedding, Ranma has made an attempt to not _always _lash out at his bluenette fiancé. After the wedding event, Ranma's mother Nodoka has happily moved into the Tendo house to spend time with her son. She's even been patient enough to teach Akane how to cook and to act more like a lady, along with trying to salvage her marriage with Genma.

Guess some things won't change. You can't teach old bears new tricks.

Ranma snorted and walked faster towards school, ignoring Akane, but she just smiled and skipped right after him. The two finally made it to the school gate, but before they could walk through, the sound of thunder came from the school ahead, growing louder by the second. "Sounds like rain?" Ranma looked up at the skies, but not a cloud in sight. The ground quaked beneath their feet like a mighty earthquake would soon be unleashed.

"Eh?" the two teens looked at one another with questionable expressions. ...Wait a minute.

"Don't tell me..." Ranma's face grew with understanding, then quickly formed frustration.

The school doors then burst open, pouring out hormonal male athletes, racing to get outside toward their goal: Tendo Akane. Ranma groaned loudly as Akane simply handed him her school bag.

"It's alright. I got this." she didn't even wait for a response, instead she took a breath of air to relax herself and jogged towards the herd of determined school boys.

Ranma hopped up top the school gate to get a better view, watching Akane pummel and drill her way to the school doors. Sharp jab to the left, then a swift kick behind her. Two right hooks knock the wind out of a karate boy, then threw him over her shoulder toward a dashing football player. After she hi-jump kicked a sumo boy's face, she propelled into the air and landed a hard kick to a soccer player before Akane blocked off a hockey stick coming straight for her face. From Ranma's view, Akane seemed more relaxed than the last few times she had for brawls with the male students. Apparently after the failed wedding, the male students at school figured that the engagement was voided, and the green light was on meaning that Akane was free and single again. Akane was peeved about the announcement and the desire these boys developed so quickly to challenge her, _again! _The number of horny males grew even larger than last year, three times more (after finding out a third of the them came from another school.)

Akane would usually take her frustration out during such fights, instead...

Ranma drew back toward the fight again, seeing his bluenette quickly duck down from the soccer ball from behind her. The speeding soccer ball instead slammed into a baseball player, knocking him out cold. Akane took the opening to knee jap the soccer player's face, sending a few teeth in the air, and flipped over his shoulders before the boxer that was behind her shot forward with a few jabs of his own. Seeing that he missed his target, he failed to see Akane kick the soccer player to the boxer that sent them both tumbling back and landing them in the growing pile of defeated males.

3...2...1! Akane finished the last boy standing with a jab to the stomach, then an one arm throw to the top of the boy pile.

"TIME!" Akane collected herself, catching her breath and fluffing her hair back in place.

"What was my time?" she asked quickly, still trying to calm her racing heart. Ranma leaped off the wall in front of the bluenette with a stopwatch in hand.

"Since the number of boys grew since last week, your time till is under three minutes," Ranma scratched his head, thinking hard. "so if we cut it by half from last time- Ha! You cut your old time by six seconds!" Ranma gave Akane a small proud smile as she beamed over her new record. Sadly their celebration was short-lived, for something fast came straight for Akane. Quickly snatching the flying object, now known as a dozen roses, Akane's face slumped in annoyance while Ranma's scrunched up quickly, losing his small smile. Stepping out from behind his hiding spot of a tree stood kendo champ Tatewaki Kuno.

Before the kendoist could flip his bangs, two fast punches sent him sailing to the clouds along with his bouquet of roses.

"Ranma, you didn't have to interfere." Akane dusted her dress off of any dirt or rubble from her fight earlier. She soon was handed her school bag.

"The last thing I want to hear before school starts is one-hundred haikus about Kuno's beauteous tigress." Ranma's spine shivered at the awful poetry Kuno had graced them with before attacking them last week, while the two teens made their way inside the school building leaving the huge pile of crying and moaning high school boys without looking back.

**~XXxxxxXX~**

Pulling out her notebook and pencils for her first subject of the day, Ukyo straightened out her boys uniform and grabbed her pencil to write before the class opened again, classmates walking in with greetings.

"Good morning!"

"Hey, did you finish science last night?"

"Could you help me in English after school today?"

"Quick! Hand over your math homework!"

Ukyo paid them no mind, or whatever was going on around her, for her mind was on other things.

"_Ran-chan has been avoiding me lately. He didn't even come to my restaurant all last week!_" the chef sighed heavily, looking forlorn at the chalkboard. _"Well, at least he's talking to me again. He was so cold to me, after the_ *gulp*_ ruined wedding._" The Tendo Dojo was close to crumbling into sticks and broken bricks after she and the other fiancés crashed the wedding. Ukyo was surprised that Mr. Tendo didn't have a heart attack on the spot, but what really surprised her more was Ranma giving her the cold shoulder three days after the train wreck of a wedding.

Sure Ranma was caught in the crossfire of attacks, and tossed around like a kick ball, but that was the perverted Happosai's fault for drinking the cure for Ranma's curse and making the day worse that things already were.

"_At least Ranma and Akane's wedding is a no go. That leaves more time for me to hang out with Ran-chan! _" Ukyo thought happily, just as the doors opened again.

"Good morning!" Akane called as she walked in with Ranma walking right behind her.

"Yo! Ucchan!" Ranma smiled at her. Ukyo tried her best not to let the smile on her face split in two.

"Ran-chan! Good morning!" she waved back.

Before more could be said, the homeroom teacher walked in quietly to the desk. Quickly students stationed themselves to their seats and the teacher started the day. While the teacher wrote notes on the board, back turned, Ranma's eyelids started to droop close, droning out the teacher's voice. Ukyo saw this first, and not wanting to be heard she grabbed her eraser and threw it at Ranma's head. Ranma caught the flying object without looking up, but didn't dodge the wooden mallet that smack him clean on his head.

"Ranma..." Akane hissed sharply looking rather tick.

"Ranma, could you answer the problem on the board, if you wouldn't mind staying awake?" the teacher called him out, obviously used to Ranma's antics. The classroom snickered, and Ukyo giggled to herself when Ranma stayed clueless to what just happened.

_"I'll make an extra helping, just for you, my sweet Ran-chan!"_

**~XXxxxxXX~**

Out on the streets, just outside Dr. Tofu's office, a grungy, tired human struggling on weak legs and a tall stick dragging itself closer to the blue building. Finally, reaching the doctor's walls, the stick was dropped along with a heavy backpack and tired human slouched up against the cool wall with a heavy sigh.

"Saotome Ranma..."

Ryoga Hibiki growled menacingly, fingers crackling along with his temper. Finally getting a chance to get some air in his lungs and relieve some stress off his shoulders, the martial artist had time now to stew over his next, and permanent target Ranma.

"_How dare he, he … he,_" Ryoga's thick fingers quickly formed fists, ready to punch anything or anyone.

_"HOW DARE HE DO SUCH A THING TO AKANE-SAN!" _fuming loudly in his head, aiming his fist at the pole in front of him cleanly punching through the concrete. The top half fell off to the side, but it didn't even make a dent into Ryoga's boiling anger. Just thinking about that night gave him bad hives.

That fateful night…

**(( ****Ryoga was returning from a month's trip in the mountains to challenge Ranma once more to see whose better. The day turned quickly into night, the crickets chirping away making music as they go.**

**_"Just one street away until I'm reunited… Akane-san."_**

**Ryoga could see it now; Akane feeding him dinner in her lap, Ryoga relaxing while they look out at the moon before bedtime. **

**_"P-chan!" _Akane cooed happily at him hugging him close…**

**Ryoga created holes into the wall with his pointer finger, daydreaming happily what his night would be.**

**"_I'm back, Akane-saaan!_" he cheered in his head, running head first into the wall he poke holes in, and landed straight into a creek. Not to be deterred, Ryoga, now a bouncing piglet managed to pull his gear out the water and safety behind a trash can a street away from his destination. Knowing his stuff would be safe, he raced to the back of Tendo residence, hoping to catch the family still having dinner. Wanting to be fed, he squeaked and oinked his way to the door, announcing his arrival.**

**Only to see the back doors shut and the lights out. In fact, the whole house was quiet. Not a stitch of light on. Ryoga squealed sadly, cold and alone outside.**

**_"Everyone must be asleep. *_sigh_*_ _I'll just camp out here for the night."_**

**"RANMA!"**

**Ryoga blinked. Was that-Akane? **

**Now looking up at the windows he did see a shadow standing next to the bedroom window. **

**It must be that little pervert Happosai!**

**"_AKANE-SAN!_" Ryoga yelled, well squealed in his case, and bounced his way up to the roof and towards her window. Finally reaching her window, he saw shadows moving, but couldn't hear anything. Ryoga oinked, hoping his mistress would hear his calls. His cries went pass deaf ears as the mistress herself was, … preoccupied. The clouds finally moved from blocking the moon's bright glow, for the room was now had some light to see better, but what Ryoga had witnessed was not a sleeping dream of his mistress asleep. **

**It was a living nightmare.**

**Akane, his beautiful mistress, trapped in the dirty clutches of his greatest opponent, Ranma Saotome. **

**Ryoga felt his little piggy eyes would just fall out of socket after seeing such a display. To make matters worse, one of those dirty hands were holding Akane's wrists in a vice grip while *gulp* the other was taking it's sweet time _unbuttoning _her sleep shirt. The little piglet's body quake with shock more than anger. Ryoga couldn't believe what was happening before his very eyes; Ranma touching, _violating_ Akane with a twinkle of pleasure in his eyes.**

**"Akane..." Ranma whispered into her sensitive ear, her body twitch from his hot breath. Her top buttons were released, showing off her creamy pink skin, collarbone a hotter pink, just like her flushed face.**

**"Wait, Ranma-" Akane inched away from his torturous lips, only to be snagged by his quick teeth to her earlobe earning a loud gasp.**

**"Oh no, you can't talk me out of this A-ka-ne-chan." Ranma purred against her neck, Akane's face turning a brighter pink. Finally he let go of her small wrists while trailing ki-ki-ki-kkisses down her neck.**

**"Akane, you are sooo uncute", and with that said, he dove in between her breasts purring as noisy as a motor boat.**

**"RANMA!" Akane squeaked loudly, her hands rushed quick to rest on his shoulders, like she was trying to push him away.**

**At that, Ryoga couldn't take much more of sitting back and doing nothing! Using his boiling anger for strength, and with threes tries, he crashed through the window aimed for Ranma, teeth ready to chomp on skin.**

**CHOMP! **

**Ryoga found his face completely covered by Ranma's out stretched hand, and being to see the pig-tailed boy through his fingers Ranma was less than pleased to see him. In fact, judging from the grip of his fingers and the twitching on his sour looking face he was livid, no, down right _pissed_ at being interrupted from his Akane-fest.**

_**"Good, let him stew. At least Akane's okay."**_

**"P-P-CHAN!" Akane exclaimed, rising up quick by her elbows. **

**Akane-san! he got one good look at his mistress before his vision changed abruptly, and in five seconds flat, his squealing self was thrown skyrocketing out of the Tendo residence and into the night's sky.****))**

"Akane-san, I sure hope you're are okay after what that, that _fiend _has done to you." he grumbled to himself. "It's been a month since that horrible night. Akane-san, please be alright. What Ranma has done to you, violating you in your sleep, forcing himself onto you. Unthinkable. Saotome Ranma..." Ryoga's aura grew hotter and stronger with every second that passed.

"I'LL AVENGE YOU, AKANE-SAAA-!" Ryoga felt his energy depleting drastically, his body screaming for food, and he fell to the ground completely exhausted. That last bit of energy save for shouting did nothing to help his situation now! _"Well that's just great... Now what?"_

"Ah, you must be Ryoga-kun." a kind male voice spoke from above Ryoga's head, now blocking the sun's rays from his face. "What brings you out in front of my office?" Ryoga's stomach spoke for him, crying angrily for food. "Well, that explains the loud noise from earlier I'm sure?" the doctor smiled down at the lost boy. Ryoga chuckled faintly looking sheepishly, not wanting the good doctor to notice the damage on his building. "Come on now. I should have some noodles in the kitchen," the doctor easily pulled Ryoga to his feet and gently led him inside.

"and thank you Mr. Saotome for your hard work!" the doctor patted the big panda on the shoulder, who bowed respectfully and continued to sweep the leaves and dirt from the front entrance.

* * *

**AN: That's Chapter One for you! Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing this. I would love to hear what you think, good _and_ bad, and maybe I'll have the next chapter a little sooner.**

A big thanks and shout out to _anyahibiki _for taking the time to read this chapter and giving me advise. This chapter goes to you!  


**Also, don't forget to vote! There's a poll on my profile. You have until the 31st. Plenty of time!**

Read and review! Until next time,

**~Shiza**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! So here is Chapter Two! I'm glad people are reading this new story. Makes me happy to know that I haven't lost my touch! Without future ado, let's get started on Chapter TWO!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter II

The school bell chimed loudly throughout the school, finally signally lunchtime. A group of schoolboys rushed to the food stand to grab fresh bread, some students brought home-made lunches and sat outside under the tall trees for shade, but for Ukyo this was her time to sell her fresh okonomiyaki! Finding one of her hotspots, right next to the soccer fields, she prepped her grill and prepared the batter for her first customer.

"Ukyo-chan! One veggie please!" one girl student asked while the line behind grew.

"Coming up!" Ukyo smiled while mixing cabbage, sliced daikon, tomatoes and cheese into the mixing bowl and poured the veggie batter onto the grill.

"Ukyo-chan, three bacon okonomiyakis for us, please?" Immediately three new hotcakes were placed onto the grill, bubbly to golden brown. The smell of bacon and the melting cheese aroma mashed together in the air, bringing in more hungry customers.

Humming happily to herself, Ukyo watched and flipped the okonomiyakis over quickly, the scrapped them off quickly into the waiting hands of the waiting students.

"Remember, 300 yen for each okonomiyaki! Thank you for your services!" Ukyo bowed at the retreating customers. Eight more hotcakes were quickly placed onto the grill and served before Ukyo stopped to get a water break.

"_Alright! I just need eight more to make my record amount for my school today, hopefully I'll make more than that, but eight more will make my mark until I open shop after school. Maybe I can break my lunch record of twenty to thirty!_" Ukyo smiled giddily to herself. "_But lunch would be _even _better -_"

"Ucchan!"

Ukyo turn to see her Ran-chan strolling over to her stand, smiling her way.

"R-Ran-chan!" Ukyo replied happily, already preparing the first squid okonomiyaki. Quickly scrambling and flipping the hotcake in record speed, the squid cake was then tossed into Ranma's waiting mouth.

"Mmm! Delicious as always Ucchan!" Ranma smiled after chewing the first bite. Ukyo blushed at the compliment. "Ano, Ucchan," Ranma grabbed Ukyo's hand, making her jump in surprise. Looking up at Ranma, his face was closer than before.

"What I really want to say to you..." Ukyo's blush intensified greatly, a hotter pink than before.

"Ran-chan, what is it?" she sighed dreamingly, a shudder shook her body.

"One squid, please?"

EH?

Ukyo blinked a few times to see Ranma smiling in front of her grill waiting for his free okonomiyaki.

"Ucchan?" Ranma tilted his head in confusion at Ukyo's silence. Ukyo's face turned cherry red in embarrassment.

"O-o-o-one squid coming up!" she over cheered, quickly scrambling the ingredients together before pouring the batter on the grill. "_What's wrong with me? I dazed off while cooking. Need to stay focus!_" Quickly she flipped the perfect okonomiyaki into Ranma's waiting hands.

"Thanks Ucchan!" Ranma mumbled, already chewing away at his hot meal. More students arrived before another word was spoken between them.

"R-Ranma!" Ukyo called, but Ranma already walked off back towards the school building. Ukyo sighed with sadness, turning back to her hungry cus-classmates. "What can I make for you today?" she asked with a big smile. _"I'll try to catch him after school. I know!" _she quickly made ten more with determined speed. "_An extra squid okonomiyaki might be just the trick, and maybe if Akane is with him, I will serve her for free this time!_" Ukyo smiled, her plan was perfect!

The school bell announced the end of lunch, and students packed up their things to make their way back to class. Ukyo scrubbed the grill clean, storing the cart away and hurried back inside while munching on the last made hotcake.

"_Maybe I can ask Ran-chan to hang out with me after school!_" she giggled to herself, skipping her way back to class, and feeling ten times better now with a better plan in mind.

**~XXxxxXX~**

While school was in session, the Tendo residence was peaceful and serene.

Kasumi reached the living room and dropped her last clean basket of laundry, sighing in relief. The back porch doors were open, letting in the bright sunshine into the house. Soun reading his newspaper, enjoying the quiet house with a cup of hot tea.

"_What a great way to use this beautiful sunny day to hang up fresh cleaned clothes!_" Kasumi thought happily to herself. The clothes lines were empty and ready for her first basket of clothes. With a smile, Kasumi hummed a song while taking one clothing at a time, shaking out wrinkles, before hanging them up along the line. Why can't days be this peaceful?... Kasumi sighed at the thought. Who was she kidding?

Wherever the Saotomes' are, trouble followed: Chinese amazons, crazy gymnasts, magic and curses, new fiancées and the list goes on. Although being exhausted everyday from cleaning the messes left behind fights and flower petals, broken walls and smashed china Kasumi found it, surprisingly entertaining. The drama happening under the Tendo roof was ten times exciting than before the Saotomes' moved in.

But honestly, after almost two years... Enough was enough.

Kasumi was kidding herself again, knowing what she was asking for, it would take a miracle. Until the children grew up, the chaos that involved Ranma would still ensue. Kasumi paused mid-clipping the shirt in hand. She couldn't put all the blame on Ranma. His father has _some credit _to this madness. Kasumi shook her head, and continued her last basket of clean clothes. Checking her watch, it was almost one. Time to make lunch.

"Tadaima!" Right on time! Kasumi gathered the empty baskets and walked back onto the porch just as Nodoka walked into the family room. "Ah, you wouldn't believe the vegetables that were on sale! Potatoes and carrots half off!" Nodoka smiled at Kasumi, holding three bags of groceries. Kasumi smiled as well, leading Nodoka back into the kitchen, sorting out the food bought: A new bottle of cooking oil, three big onions, a carton of eggs, a small bag of shitake mushrooms, a few cucumbers and one avocado.

"Auntie Nodoka, what did you have in mind for lunch?" Kasumi asked politely, already having a dish in mind.

"I hope you and your father don't mind if I make futomaki sushi for lunch!" Nodoka cheered while placing a few items from the bags into the refrigerator. Kasumi nodded, agreeing with the tasty suggestion.

"Ah, Nodoka-san! You are too kind!" Soun cheered, having walked past the kitchen door. Nodoka rolled her sleeves and washed her hands along with Kasumi. The girls worked together to accomplish the sushi dish, but a half an hour later...

"Kasumi? What do you have planned? Making another dish?" Kasumi jumped, just barely but Nodoka noticed with her good eyes. Nodoka didn't fail to noticed Kasumi preparing not two, but _five _cups of rice into the rice cooker, along with cutting potatoes and onions. Kasumi continued cutting up the vegetables necessary for her dish.

"I'm dropping off a book I borrowed from Dr. Tofu, and I'm making him chicken and vegetable curry as a thank you!" Kasumi simply replied, but with Nodoka's trained eyes, she could see the soft blush lightly coated onto Kasumi's cheeks. Continuing to prepare the sushi for lunch, Nodoka sighed happily at the thought of Kasumi and the good doctor as a couple. She hoped that either one would finally ask the other to start dating, or for hand in marriage. Which ever came first, Nodoka would be very please.

Cutting the sushi rolls into six slices each, Nodoka placed each roll onto it's own plate, not forgetting to add sliced pickled ginger and a small ball of wasabi. "Kasumi, Soun, lunch is served!" Nodoka called out mostly for Soun, who was quickly racing from his room to the family room for lunch. Nodoka giggled. "Boys, what can you do?" she smiled at Kasumi, who laughed with her. They both walked through the hallway, lunch and tea in hand when Nodoka sighed. Kasumi looked at her now solemn face.

"It would be nice to hear _smaller_ pitter patter of feet around the house..." Nodoka brought up suddenly, surprising Kasumi greatly.

_Does she mean,... Children? _

Nodoka shook her head. "Genma and I haven't really thought about having another child, if anything I think he tries to run away from the thought." The two reached the family room, placing the tea kettle and cups onto the table. Nodoka now turned her attention back to Kasumi's puzzled face.

"Have _you _thought of having children of your own?" Nodoka asked with an innocent voice, but Kasumi could've sworn that she saw a glint in her eye. There was a whistling noise coming from the kitchen.

Saved by the pot.

"Ah! The pot of curry!" Kasumi rushed out the room and into the kitchen to save the curry stewing on the stove. Quickly adding her last ingredient for the curry, she left the curry to simmer until the chicken was ready to be placed with the fresh rice. A quick lunch before she went over to Dr. Tofu and delivered her meal and his book back sounded like a good plan for the afternoon.

Kasumi blushed, thinking about the kind doctor. She was forever thankful for the doctor's help with her family over all the years they have known each other, and ever since Ranma and his father arrive she was aware about the doctor's feeling to her. She was happy that the doctor thought kindly of her, but for the past two years the doctor hasn't made a move to ask her out on a date. She herself had realized that she too had feelings for him, and she hoped that with making meals every other day would show that she too felt the same about him. Maybe she need to make a different approach on things...

Maybe Auntie Nodoka would have some advise for her. Kasumi sighed sadly, not wanting to think about the topic Nodoka decided to shoot her with. It's not that she never thought about having her own family, but she had priorities that came first before her own needs and wants: making sure her family was taken care of.

Her father, Nabiki, Akane...

Kasumi smiled again, now removing two ladle scoops full of hot chicken and vegetable curry from the pot and placing them into two bowls already full of rice.

The first thing she would start with before thinking of her own future is making sure her baby sisters had a happy future themselves.

_Hmmm, who would be first?_

**~XXxxxXX~**

"Thank you! Please come again!" the restaurant owner waved at the retreating customers, closing the doors behind them. The waitress serving customers bounced over the owner humming a tune and presenting a ticket.

"Grandma! Five beef and broccoli stir fry and three egg drop soup, please?!" Shampoo presented her dirty dishes as well, needing to be washed.

"Coming right up! MOUSSE! More dishes!" Grandma Cologne called out, quickly throwing each dish for the blind martial artist to catch. He managed to catch all the dishes and quickly and set them in the sink!

**THWACK! ****QUACK!**

Mousse rubbed his goose egg on his forehead given by Shampoo. "Stupid Mousse! That's Shampoo's special dinner for Airen!" she scolded him, quickly covering the cooking pot and placed the dirty dishes in the right sink. Shampoo checked the boiling water and tasted the hot broth.

"Mmm! next Shampoo needs shrimp!" Shampoo dashed of to the freezer to grab fresh shrimp and dropped two hand -fulls inside. "There! Now wait fifteen minutes for recipe to cook and Airen's dinner be ready for Shampoo to give!" Shampoo skipped out the kitchen ready to serve the customers waiting for food.

Mousse moaned with a heavy sigh. "Saotome Ranma..." Mousse growled to himself, angry at the man who has his love's heart, and Shampoo's blind devotion for Ranma. _"My sweet Shampoo, why can't you see I'm right here, and that I love you! I'm devoted to _only_ you."_

After ruining Ranma and Akane's wedding, Shampoo became more persistent in winning Ranma's affection, but with every new trick or food she tried to lure Ranma with, Akane was there to make everything crumble. Shampoo would retreat back home and throw a tantrum every time, as a drenched cold cat or covered in dirt, soot or scratches and cuts. Mousse would think that Ranma inflicted harm on to his Shampoo and boil in anger, but his beloved would immediately defend Ranma, and start cursing out the violent tomboy in their native tongue for ruining her chances with her _Airen_. Mousse would hope to think that Shampoo could see that Ranma is not, no, would never return Shampoo's feelings. Akane-chan had won Ranma's heart single-handedly.

Sadly, those two couldn't see it themselves.

**SPLASH! QUACK!**

Mousse stared down at himself, now as a wet white duck, then looked through his coke-bottle glasses to see Shampoo glaring down at him with water pail in hand.

"Lazy Mousse! Dirty dishes are piling up fast! GET BACK TO WORK!" Shampoo huffed, then left Mousse in his puddle of water and sad thoughts.

More hot water was needed to finish the task at hand, so flapping his way towards the bathroom to change back he wondered how things will turn out in the end, and how long will it take before Shampoo will turn out like him?

Watching from afar with a broken heart?

**~XXxxxXX~ **

The Kuno mansion was silent before the setting sun, making the grand house more eerier than before. No one in sight but for the kendo champion, Tatewaki Kuno, who was practicing his sword strikes at the dummies that surrounded him in the garden. One after another, the straw mats fell the ground, hay floating everywhere.

"Hmm, nothing. Simply easy. Saotome Ranma, I will vanquish you, and release the beauteous Tendo Akane and pig-tailed girl from your grubby hands... STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE!" The dummy representing Ranma was soon turned to toothpicks, the head was the only part of the body still in one piece. Satisfied with the outcome of his work, he turned to head back into the house, but stopped, sensing a familiar presence.

"Sasuke, show yourself." Kuno commanded, and a green and purple clothed ninja appeared from the shadows and bowed behind his young master.

"Young master Kuno, you summoned me?" the rabbit looking ninja spoke, head still bowed.

"Ah, Sasuke, have you accomplished the task assigned to you?" Kuno asked, staring up at the setting sun. Sasuke retrieved the small folder inside his shirt pocket. Without lifting his head from it's knelt position, he raised the folder up to his master.

"Hai, just as you have asked." Sasuke replied, as his young master finally look down at the ninja. Quickly taking the folder, he scanned the contents inside. After a few minutes of keeping his head buried inside the folder he slowly chuckled, his laugh growing louder. The laugh, thankfully, didn't last long for Kuno quickly composed himself and wiped away the drippy nose bleed.

"Excellent, Sasuke! Most successful! Now to write more poetry for my tigress Tendo Akane, and my pig-tailed goddess and prepare to praise them with joyful words of love tomorrow! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kuno walked off towards the Kuno mansion, happy as a lark, and determination to create his latest haikus.

With Kuno gone, Sasuke quickly relaxed, sitting down on the ground before retrieving another small envelope from the same pocket. He quickly took out the contents inside, before giggling to himself. The first item inside was a photo of female Ranma, shirtless and only wearing his sleep boxer while fanning herself from the heat. A green hand towel was draped across her breasts while a plate of sliced watermelons sat beside her legs. The ninja giggled at the sexy picture, taking his fill of the sweat glistening skin on her body from the sunlight. Moving on, he switched to the next picture, showing female Ranma again, but this time she was wearing a green one piece swimsuit from last summer, showing off her long legs and her back was exposed. Sasuke felt the heat rise in his cheeks checking out Ranma's hourglass figure being hugged tightly to the stretchy swimwear.

Next picture was Akane-san, wearing her gi outfit and punching through bricks. Not a sexy picture as female Ranma, but she was pretty cute, and looked determined working out. Sasuke's favored her jogging outfit she wears in the morning. The shorts hugged her butt well and the T-shirt that bounced with her chest. Her headband wrapped around her head sparing her bangs that bounced with each step. Sasuke's face changed into a dreamy stare, and would have continued flipping through the pictures he had taken, but something else had stopped him. More like _someone_.

"SASUKEEEEE! Where are you?!" a shriek cried out, ringing throughout the whole house, scaring Sasuke out of his thoughts. Quickly collecting the thrown pictures from the air, he quickly entered the grand mansion, the rabbit ninja zipped quickly through the ninja holes, and appearing before the voice that summoned him.

"Lady Kodachi, your have summoned me?" Sasuke knelt his head down to the ground, staying a few feet away from the said mistress of the house. She chuckled, eyeing her grand portrait of her darling Ranma in his black tux and surrounded by black roses.

"Sasuke, have you retrieved what I have asked of you?" the young gymnast asked, not turning to look at him. Sasuke quickly pulled out a small envelope from other pocket on his robe and handed the white concealed envelope up to his mistress.

"Hai, the pictures of Ranma Saotome, as requested. I fought tooth and nail to get a few of these shots." Sasuke reported to Kodachi, reminiscing on a few incidents he tried to get a shot of Ranma from his room and he left with a few bruises to his face. Finally turning to the ninja servant, whose eyes never left the floor, she smiled and snatched the envelope from his waiting hand and pulled the pictures. Her smiled grew wicked, enjoying the images greatly.

Her darling Ranma, one picture he's practicing a kata, kicking some over-grown panda, another picture he's walking shirtless with the towel resting over his taunt shoulders drinking a water bottle. She tried to keep the squeal that threatened to erupt from her throat, but it escaped, her body shook with happiness at the delicious sight. Coming back from her quick high, she flipped to the next one. Ranma was fast asleep, only in his sleep boxers.

"Oh Ranma darling..." she cooed out loud, growing a hot pink color to her cheeks. Her darling looked so peaceful in his sleep. If only she could reach into the picture, caress his cheek and have his strong arms wrapped around her waist instead of the pillow he clung to. Wanting to see more, she turned to the next picture of her darling fighting the bandana boy in the back yard. Looked like he was winning. She sniggered at his victory, until turned to the last one. Kodachi lost her smile and her lips turned up appalled, angry in seconds. Her drip on the photos tightened, her body shaking in growing anger. Her darling Ranma, with that untalented cook, Akane.

"_That girl has the gall to even look at my Ranma with such affection!"_ the gymnast growled to herself, seeing how close those two were, sitting out on the patio and Akane handing Ranma a cup that looked like tea. That Tendo girl was her number one enemy in her fight for Ranma's heart, and to make things worse is that they sleep under the same roof! It wasn't fair! What could that sorceress be doing to her darling Ranma?!

Kodachi shook her head, clearing her mind of her hot anger over Akane. Time is not on her side, soon graduation will be coming soon, and her Ranma will be gone to, wherever his future takes him. Her darling Ranma will be gone forever! Kodachi had to act fast, already formulating her first step in her plan:

Taking out her competition, starting with the easiest target first. Kodachi will save Tendo Akane for last, her greatest opponent!

"Sasuke, summon up more of your ninja allies. My first order in my flawless plan to finally have Ranma is to eliminate my competitors, one by one. Once you have return with your comrades, meet me out in the gardens. Don't be late! We leave an hour after dinner!"

"Hai, and who will be your first target of your plan, mistress Kodachi?" Sasuke asked quickly finally raising his head to see his mistress' back facing him now. Taking one black rose from the bunches surrounding her handsome Ranma, she took one good whiff of the dark flower before pitching the rose's stem to the picture on the opposite side of the lady's room.

"Don't forget her face. We strike the pauper tonight! HAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Kodachi pranced away to her bathroom to get ready for dinner. Sasuke quickly made his way out the room once his mistress had pointed out his target for tonight's mission. He pulled out a photo he had taken of his target earlier this week staring at her pink face and blue eyes.

A shame, she was a looker. The white bow on her head gave her a cute look, but why does she wear boys clothes to school? Sasuke didn't understand girls these days. First his own crazy mistress, now cross-dressing cooks?

**~XXxxxXX~**

A bright red bike sped through the streets heading towards Furikan High School, with the purple amazon on top peddling with a mission to complete.

_"Shampoo made special shrimp noodles for Airen! Stupid violent ruined Arien's dinner last time! My poor starving Airen..." _Shampoo huffed, shaking her long hair with distain. "Shampoo make Airen happy! Then Airen go on date with Shampoo!" she cheered loudly, peddling faster to finally see her handsome Ranma-

But wait! Slamming the brakes to a screeching stop, Shampoo stopped to think over her plan.

"Shampoo use special vegetable broth for love potion to work, but Shampoo forgot to test out food!" Trying to find a solution quick, she look around to find a test subjects. Behind her, a trash can toppled over from the alley making the amazon jump off her bike. Rolling out of the fallen metal can, was a little-piglet? A little black piglet to be exact.

"Aira! Violent girl's pet piglet!" Shaking garbage off itself, the piglet in question sniffed the air before it's eyes landed on Shampoo, and her wooden basket in her hand. He finally realized where the wonderful smell was coming from! Squealing happily, the dirty P-chan raced his little hooves over to Shampoo hoping for food, but was met with a small foot instead.

**POW! **

"Bwheeeee!" cried P-chan, sailing away until he became a tiny star.

"No food for silly piglet!" Shampoo huffed, getting back on to her bike and peddling back towards the high school.

"_Shampoo remember black piglet had ugly yellow bandana, when did violent girl switch color?_"

Shampoo's train of thought came to a stop, now finally seeing her Airen, ...with violent tomboy! Shampoo hissed seeing the two together. Just seeing the tomboy boy _breathing_ the same air as her Ranma made her body twitch with anger, wanting to kick the girl somewhere far away. Like somewhere with the stars. Her Airen looked upset, probably mad at home wrecker's big mouth. Shampoo shook her head.

"Violent tomboy should stop trying so much. She is such an eyesore!" the amazon was about the ring her bike bell to signal her arrival, but her fingers, no, her whole body froze. She couldn't move. She couldn't even close her mouth!

Shampoo gasped, horrified. Almost to the point where she dropped her food.

...Did..did..Violent tomboy just grabbed her Airen's _butt?!_

She gaped like a fish out of water for two full seconds before noticing Akane look her direction. There was an evil glint in her eyes, and a small smirk grew on her face... Shampoo would be _more than _happy to slap that smirk off her face!

How dare she touch what's hers! Anger spread throughout her body, all the way to her core, and the seething amazon used it to speed her way over to the two teens at full throttle!

Before she had her Airen to herself tonight, she would break every bone in tomboy's body and bury her _twelve _feet under!

* * *

**AN: Whoo-Hoo! ! I had fun putting in new pieces and taking away some parts to add on later in the story! Get excited! More is to come! Chapter Three will take a little longer than this chapter so please be patient with me! I had a hard time ending Kodachi part of the chapter, but I think leaving you with a cliffhanger does a perfect job!**

**A BIG THANK YOU to people who reviewed last chapter, and yes I'm trying to find a beta to proofread my chapters before posting, but until then, this story will have no beta! If anyone knows someone whose likes Ranma 1/2 and is a beta, PM me and tell me some details! **

**Until next chapter,**

**~Shiza**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, hey, HEY! Here's Chapter Three! I'm glad I'm doing such a good time at entertaining you all! The story is moving at the pace I've planned for it, and I've added more to this once one-shot idea! That's right, this story is just on the tip of the colossal iceberg at this point in time!**

**Also, I've started school last week, so updating will be at random. **

**Two things to clarify, to correct any confusion from chapter one, I meant to say Friday morning, not Monday morning. I'll fix that soon. Lastly, when I first wrote this story out, I was watching the series and used that as reference. I hadn't read the post-manga in a while so I'm refreshing myself up on that as I type. Please bare with me if something is a little off from the manga...**

**Please enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter III

Dr. Tofu escorted an elderly man outside to the front walls of his office and gave him a friendly wave.

"Keep drinking your medicine Mr. Tanaka. You'll be just fine." Seeing his last patient off for the day, Dr. Tofu returned to his office to check on his earlier guest. Making sure the kettle was still hot, the doctor brought two new cups of tea to the patient room where the lost boy was enjoying his plate of rice and curry. Scrapping the plate clean, Ryoga licked his lips with satisfaction and place the polished plate on the carry tray next to him.

"Thank you doctor! The meal was delicious!" the lost boy smiled, happy to have a fully stomach!

"Hai, some tea?" Dr. Tofu handed Ryoga a hot mug to help wash down his food.

"Yes please!" Ryoga accepted the cup, and downed the tea in two gulps.

"Whoa, easy Ryoga-kun. Don't choke on yourself now. You're still recovering." the kind doctor reminded the lost boy, patting his back gently. Ryoga chuckled sheepishly, rubbing his head bashfully. Both hands were neatly wrapped and smelling clean and a hint of mint. Ryoga was grateful for the doctor's kindness. When he came into Dr. Tofu's office, his hands were cut up pretty badly, but other than a really empty stomach and needing plenty of rest Ryoga would be right as rain by tomorrow morning.

That was before Kasumi decided to show up with a big helping of chicken and vegetable curry.

"Sorry about earlier. I should be better than that." Dr. Tofu apologized, checking Ryoga's elbow again to make sure it was back in place. Boy, did Dr. Tofu have a strong grip! Ryoga quickly waved off the doctor, kind of scared of the doctor's strength. He didn't want to dislocate another arm.

"It's alright doctor, I really appreciate you taking care of me."

"Now Ryoga, I want you to be careful with your left arm now. At least for a few days. Don't want to have another dislocation at the wrong time now do we?" Tofu smiled, gently flexing the left arm, watching to see any unusual activities. Getting the okay from Tofu, the doctor walked Ryoga to the front door with pack in hand. "Be careful Ryoga, and do find shelter soon. It's getting dark quick."

"Again, thank you sir! Please tell Kasumi-san thank you for the meal!" Ryoga bowed his head to the doctor. Said doctor's face turned a shade redder at the mentioned name.

"O-of course Ryoga, hahahahahaaaa!" the now clumsy doctor danced back inside his building, making a mess in his path. Ryoga shook his head and began his way down the street, and finding a place to camp for the night.

_"How kind of the doctor to patch me up, even feed me. I shall thank him again the next time I see him." _His thoughts went to Kasumi's unexpected visit with dinner, which led to Ryoga's dislocated elbow. Ryoga shivered at that horrible moment. _"Who would have thought Kasumi-san could have such a powerful influence on the doctor." _Ryoga stopped walking and sighed.

Dr. Tofu and Kasumi-san. They looked so sweet together. Shy, but happy.

"_I wonder, if I didn't have this stupid curse, would Akane-san look at me the same way? If I was honest?_"

_XXxxRyoga's ImaginationxxXX_

_"R-Ryoga?! You are P-CHAN! I can't believe you! You deceived me! I hate you! RANMA!" Akane hugged Ranma, crying in his chest. Ranma hugged her back gently. _

_"It's okay, Akane. I tried to warn you. Now, you should be punished!" Ranma whispered to her ear with an evil glint in his eyes._

_"RANMA!" Akane cried, as Ranma ripped open her night shirt, laughing manically._

_"Heeheeheehee, HAHAHAHAHAHAA-"_

**CRACK!**

"Saotome Ranma," Ryoga growled, creating a giant hole in a brick wall. "Until I defeat Ranma, I can't be honest with Akane-san. Someday, Akane-san." Ryoga huffed with determination, but until then, "Prepare to die, RANMA!" Ryoga dashed down the street towards the high school with his energy at its best, ready to fight his number one rival. He hoped to catch the pig-tailed martial artist before he left school.

Or next Monday, which ever came first.

**~XXxxxXX~**

"Whew, glad that test is over with. Now I have a weekend to prepare for the restaurant and play date with Ran-chan!" Ukyo mused out loud her plans, while she stretched her cramped arms over her head, her neck making loud cracks from stiffness. Ukyo stayed after class to finish up her English test, and now she feels her stress rolling off her shoulders. "Good thing I called Konatsu to close Ucchan's for the day in advance now I can enjoy my afternoon!" Ukyo cheered, with a skip in her step. Ukyo smiled to herself, thinking about her cross-dressing waiter Konatsu. He's been a big help and devoted in his job.

_"Maybe I'll treat him to ice-cream this weekend after a hard day's work!" _Ukyo nodded her head. She liked the sound of that plan.

Making her way off the school grounds, she didn't see a flying object sailing towards her head, nor did she hear the squeals of help until she felt the impact hit her square in the chest.

**OINK!**

Ukyo felt the air punched out of her chest before she saw two black beady eyes with ears make collision knocking her into the ground. Dust and dirt formed a cloud from Ukyo's fall, and it took a few seconds for the fallen chef to cough some air into her lungs before she could pull her body up off the ground.

"Ouch. Man, what just hit me?" Ukyo shuddered, still feeling the hard impact of the unknown object, still resting on her chest. The black orb started to twitch and come alive, blinking big black eyes to wake itself up. Shaking its body awake, the orb in question hopped off Ukyo, sniffling it's surroundings. Ukyo got one good look at the mysterious black creature, and could only think of one name.

"P-chan?" the said piglet looked at Ukyo with confusion, but was caution of her not coming any closer. Ukyo then took P-chan state; long ears, big black eyes-Wait! Where was his bandana? Instead of his yellow bandana, a red bowtie was tied around his neck. Now that Ukyo saw such change, she could see something else different. P-chan was a jet black piglet, but this one was actually spotted brown. "Well, you definitely _not_ P-chan, so who are little piglet?" she smiled softly at the still shy piglet. The piglet stayed away from Ukyo, now visibly shaking at Ukyo's approach. "It's okay little one." Ukyo softly cooed, hoping to coax the scared pork chop. Coming closer on her knees, the chef's nose picked up something else.

Sniff. Sniff. What's that awful smell?

Ukyo finally reached the scared piglet, gently stroking its head. After a few strokes, the shaking stopped completely, and he leaned forward to the warm touches. Ukyo giggled at the now happy, but smell piglet. _"What a cute piglet! I wonder where it came from?"_ Ukyo looked around to see if anyone was around the school, rising back onto her feet. The piglet didn't like the warm rubs to stop, so he trotted over to Ukyo's feet and rubbed up against her, wanting some more love and attention. Ukyo was actually surprise by this cute piece of uncooked bacon, and she couldn't help but laugh out loud. She happily scooped the spotted piglet. "What a cutie you are!" Ukyo cooed at the squirmy piglet who was very happy to be help in warm arms. Beats a cold trash can any day!

_"I guess this is okay. One night wouldn't hurt, right?" _Ukyo smiled down at her new companion, scratching behind his ears.

Sniff. Sniff. That smell is stronger now!

Ukyo retracted her hand now seeing brown dirt and caked up mud. She look down to also see a big splotch of filth on her uniform

"Why you dirty little pig. How about I clean you up real quick before go home, eh?" Ukyo dashed back towards school, rubbing off a little dirt from the bouncing piglet.

~XXX~

Running cold water against the towel in hand, Ukyo gently wiped down the now pink piglet clean before running the water over its body. Shaking itself dry, the pink piglet pranced around Ukyo in circles before hopping up into her arms.

"A-ha! You are so cute! Who would have thought having a piglet around could actually be fun?" She hasn't felt this giddy in quiet some time. Now she knew how Akane felt having P-chan around. Oh, that's right!

"Looks like a name is in order. Let's see," she lifted the bouncy piglet in the air. "Ah, a little female eh? Well, how about-"

**GURGLE! GROWL!**

Ukyo blushed pink as the piglet in hand and laughed.

"How about we eat first? Then I'll think of one for you." Ukyo asked sweetly. The pink piglet snuggled up into Ukyo's chest as her reply.

**THWACK! **

Ack! Ukyo felt the hard wooden box hit her head, and take her to the ground before she saw its bright red color. Pushing herself to sit on the ground, the pink piglet squeaked and oinked her worries to the chef, staying close to her side.

"First my chest and now my head- What the hell hit me this time?!" Ukyo hissed out loud, growing tired of getting knock off her feet. The piglet then squealed happily, running laps around the circular wooden box. Drawing herself to her knees, Ukyo took up the wooden object in question, wanting to get a good look at it before-she smelled something delicious! Deciding to see inside, she placed down the box and opened the top to reveal two hot bowls of-

"Ah! Buta-chan!" Too late! The pink piglet tackled one of the bowls and helped herself to the quickly vanishing noodles.

"Whoa, slow down girl! Don't want to choke now!" Ukyo couldn't help but smile, seeing her chow down on the free meal. Two bowls, one for each of them.

... Should she? **GROOOWL! **Her stomach answered for her.

"_Why not?_" Ukyo shrugged, starting to slurp down the hot noodles mixed with vegetables and shrimp.

_~XMinutes latersX~_

Bowls empty and licked clean (courtesy of Buta-chan) Ukyo reclined back against the water faucets with a sigh of contentment. Buta-chan rested against Ukyo, sleeping inside one of the noodle bowls.

"Well that hit the spot. It wasn't okonomiyaki, but it sure was filling!" Ukyo sighed again, but she had to wonder.

_"Where did those noodles come from? They didn't just fall from the sky!"_

**AIIIEEEEEEEE!**

Hearing the danger this time, Ukyo only had seconds to see Shampoo flying down towards her head.

**PANG!**

Shampoo then tasted the ground, being flatten by Ukyo's battle spatula.

"Shampoo?! What's the big idea?" Ukyo shouted down at the amazon, mostly shocked that Shampoo would attack her out of no where.

"Shampoo should be saying that instead of Spatula Girl!" the amazon swatted the over-sized kitchen utensil away, glaring at Ukyo for hitting her when she looked at the chef's feet, and screamed.

"AAIIIEEYAAAH! Why you eat Shampoo's special dinner for Airen?!" she hollered at the chef, horrified that all her hard work was gone in minutes.

"Airen, ... Ranchan! That was for Ranchan?!" Ukyo gasped, now realizing what she just finished eating.

"First Violent Tomboy hit Shampoo, and now Spatula Girl eat my noodles I made for Airen!" Shampoo growled, stomping her foot in frustration. Her whole plan was ruined!

**SPLAT!**

"Care to explain what happen form the _beginning_?" Ukyo gritted her teeth, already annoyed she ate Shampoo's cooking (and it was good!), now she knew she had consumed some weird spell, or curse, and she needed to figure out what to do before things get worse.

Shampoo slapped the battle spatula off her head again, passed agitated from being hit too many times today, but decided to explain what scheme she was up to this time. Shampoo would enjoy watching Spatula Girl squirm with displeasure. Payback for eating her noodles. Shampoo collected herself before filling Ukyo in about what happened almost thirty minutes ago...

**~XXxxxXX~**

**(Twenty minutes earlier...)**

"Ranma, I can't believe you sometimes..." Akane sighed heavily, walking alongside her pig-tail fiancé on their way home. Ranma turned his head away from Akane, clearly grumbling to himself.

"_She just _had_ to bring it up!_" Ranma shook his head, stewing over the last class of the day, still fresh in his mind...

**((The boys and girls had P.E. in the gym for the last class of the day. Boys practiced judo, while girls had the balance beam. Ranma didn't have a partner for the exercise (no boy was stupid enough to partner with him, nor test his strength), so Ranma volunteered to watch as an assistant coach. Ranma watched with amusement and patience, walking from group to group checking on form and congratulating on a good throw.**

**"Akane-chan, you're up next!"**

**Ranma snuck a peek as Akane hopped up onto the long balance beam. She was wearing her yellow leotard today.**

**"_Why couldn't she wear her _pink _one?_" Ranma questioned to himself, face flushed a little pink. Collecting himself, he concentrated on the boys at hand before he was caught looking. This was going to be an exhausting gym day, mentally.**

**"Bring your leg higher Akane-chan!" the girls coach told her. Ranma was itching to look back over.**

**"Yo! Ranma" Said boy flinched, now focusing back on Hiroshi as he walked up to him. "Ranma, maybe you can show us a demonstration for a more difficult throw, on the coach actually?" Hiroshi volunteered quickly sweating bullets like the rest of the boys group behind him. Ranma almost laughed at their pale faces.**

**"That's okay. One of you guys can actually throw me if you would like. Just this once!" Ranma felt like being nice to the boys since he didn't participate much with the gym class because of his higher skill set. Immediately, the boys swarmed Ranma for this rare opportunity. Only a few were chosen for time sake. Daisuke was first instructed on how to perform the Ashi Guruma, the Leg Wheel. Ranma smiled small seeing Daisuke's pleased face.**

**"HAHA! I've defeated Saotome Ranma!" Daisuke immediately found himself on the ground in a Sankaku jime, a hold where the legs wrap around the opponents neck while he held on to his left arm.**

**"Anyone else want to try?" Ranma asked, getting out of the hold and springing back to his feet. Hiroshi decided to take a whack for it. Slowly, but surely, Ranma help instruct Hiroshi to perform Seoi Otoshi, the Shoulder Drop.**

**"Wow Ranma, your aren't as heavy as I thought you were. That was actually easy to pull off." Hiroshi laughed out loud. **

**Ranma frowned at the comment. "Are you saying I'm light weight? You know I'm going easy on you." Hiroshi stopped fast, and chuckled weakly.**

**"Oh! Hey Gosunkugi! Save those pictures for me will ya? "**

**Pictures?**

**Ranma looked up at the ghost boy on the side, holding his camera and five printed photos in his pocket. **

**"Beautiful landing, Akane-chan!" the girls' coach commented.**

**SNAP! SNAP!**

**Gosunkugi quickly turned to the girls' team and took pictures of Akane on the balance beam. Hiroshi felt the room rise in temperature all of a sudden. He looked down at Ranma, and understood why.**

**_"Oh no, we are not having a repeat like last year! Not again!" _Hiroshi was easily tossed aside to the group of boys, who all now coward in fear at seeing Ranma now, who hasn't stopped looking at Gosunkugi.**

**"Hey boys," the group of boys flinched at his very calm voice. "I have a new throw to show you." he said while stalking over towards the oblivious boy. A clap on the shoulder was all the voodoo loving boy had as a warning. "One of my personal favorites," Ranma grabbed Gosunkugi by the cuff of his shirt (he's not wearing his gi) and wrapped his other arm around his waist.**

**"U-RA-NA-GEEEEE!"(1) Ranma yelled as he quickly swatted and threw Gosunkugi over his shoulder.**

**Maybe a little too hard, but Ranma didn't care. His goal was accomplished, the camera was cracked down the middle. Sadly for Ranma, Gosunkugi had some boys to break his fall.))**

"You didn't have to throw the poor boy." Akane fussed at Ranma, not happy at his performance today.

"Hey, look what happened the _last_ time he took pictures. I didn't want a repeat of last year," Ranma defended, not too happy about the topic of their conversation right now. "and why are you so worried? He still in one piece! He's lucky it was just one throw, and not hundred punches instead!" Ranma started to fume, getting upset at Gosunkugi's bad habit of taking pictures of Akane, _his_ fiancée.

A giggle and a soft touch to his arm brought Ranma back to reality.

"Ranma, don't be jealous over someone taking pictures of me." she said looking up at his face.

_"But you are my fiancée dammit!" _was what Ranma _wanted _to say, but seeing Akane smiling up at him he decided no to argue. Besides, he prefer Akane giving him cute, soft smiles and touches rather than strong angry punches and glares. Then again, he wouldn't mind an angry look here and there.

Those angry looks were almost cuter than her smiles.

Ranma looked back down at his blunette fiancée who apparently was talking while they continued their walk from school, but Ranma wasn't listening, too preoccupied with...

Ogling was a word Ranma didn't like using, but in _this _case, Ranma couldn't look away from Akane's lips. Her pink lips went on rambling, about whatever she was saying, but Ranma was paying attention to the way they twisted and curved to form her words of thought. They were a little glossy too, for they glistened off the setting sun's rays. Ranma licked his own lips, his blue eyes turned a shade darker, and then, he sucked in his breath watching those pink lips look at him.

"Ranma."

Said boy felt his body twitch, a satisfying shiver crawled up his back then right back down to his feet.

_"Please say my name again..."_ Ranma purred in his head, reminiscing past times when she whispered him name, like just before they left school, on top of the class desk...

The pink lips switched to a frown. Ranma's vision pulled back to see the face fully, and his blunette was glaring at him now, clearly upset.

~XXX~

Akane was excited, actually elated at Ranma's jealousy. Things between the two were staring to blossom, well, going in the direction Akane was hoping for. After their wreck of a wedding, the proclaimed fiancées have been more bolder and daring than before. Shampoo made her appearances every other day, and Ukyo made the attempt to walk with her and Ranma on their way home after school. Along with a free meal. Akane was actually surprised last week that Kodachi hasn't made- wait, she better stop there. Today was going great, she didn't want to jinx things now.

She glanced up at Ranma, who was staring back at her! She jerked her face away, eyes forward towards the school gates approaching. She busied herself with mentioning what might be for dinner, still blushing from Ranma's direct gaze.

"_Great, now I must look silly, blushing like an idiot!_" Akane berated herself, not paying attention to her pig-tail fiancé's face. Finally taking a good look at Ranma, his eyes now were a shade darker than before!

"Eep!" Akane's face quickly puffed pink with embarrassment. She almost turned away, but she caught the funny looking grin that was _slowly _stretching across Ranma's face. He's not thinking about ...Oh no!

Still embarrassed, Akane's face turned into a frown. _"Oh no you don't Ranma, don't you start now! Not right here!"_ Akane thought sharply, seeing Ranma finally making eye contact. "Ranma..." Akane hissed lowly, watching for his next move.

Ranma just arched one prefect eyebrow.

"...What, don't tell me you forgot already?" Ranma asked, his voice dropped a few pitches. Akane's frown sharpened before twisting her head away with a huff. How could she forget? It was after class! The classroom next to the girl's locker room...

Akane didn't sense Ranma's approach until she felt his breath coat her left ear, and his husky voice whispering her unspoken thoughts and wishes. Akane jerked up, feeling her knees almost buckled.

"RANMA!" Akane hissed loudly, taking a swing at him. Ranma easily ducked and pranced away, laughing at her rosy face. Akane fumed for a minute, before sighing and walking up to the smiling pig-tail boy.

"You know, I still think you shouldn't have thrown Gosunkugi like you did." Akane fussed again. Ranma cringed, his happy mood gone immediately.

"Oh great- Akane! Why did you have to bring up THST LOSER?!" Ranma shouted, growing frustrated at his blunette. _HIS fiancée! _He stomped off, walking now away from school towards home. "_Why is she thinking about that voodoo freak anyway?_" Ranma ranted to himself, not hearing the bike bell ringing from a distance, not seeing Akane skipping up to him, and definitely not seeing the small hand approaching his back side...

Until he felt that hand grope on of his moons.

If _anyone_ asked if they heard a random high pitch shriek in Nerima, Ranma would tell you he knew nothing about it.

Ranma quickly whipped around on his toes to see Akane smiling innocently, like nothing happened two seconds ago. Ranma's mouth tried to form words but even that was becoming difficult. Akane hopped up to her speechless fiancé, giving a small giggle to his face.

"Oh, I didn't forget," Akane leaned up closer to Ranma's face, reaching around Ranma... to gently grab his behind.

"Ranma..." Akane chanted softly as she stared into Ranma's eyes, a darker glint in her brown eyes.

It's official, Ranma was in trouble. Akane had him trapped. Her eyes snared him dead in his tracks, like a snake stared down it's prey. Her hand had given him _another_ squeeze. Ranma's eyes grew in shock, now standing on his toes.

If something didn't happen soon-

**CRASH!**

"AIREEEN!"

Well, not the distraction he was looking for, but at least Akane's hand left his butt. He would've been able to think more clearer had the red bike not crashed into his head.

"Airen! Leave perverted home wrecker and have dinner with Shampoo!" the purple amazon exclaimed from up top her bike, completely ignoring Akane.

"Sham-Shampoo... can't breath..." Ranma coughed out, almost turning blue. Shampoo hopped off her bike and presented Ranma a shiny red box.

"Shampoo made dinner for Ranma and Shampoo to enjoy together!" she smiled, opening the lid of the box to show two piping hot bowls of noodles with vegetables and shrimp. Ranma opened his mouth to decline Shampoo's offer, but after getting a good whiff of the noodles, his stomach betrayed him with a loud growl. Shampoo smirked at Ranma's flushed face, already knowing his massive appetite, taking out chopsticks out from her pocket for Ranma to feast with.

She hoped he would have room for dessert tonight in her room.

Akane quickly scratched out her evening plans by punting the box out of Shampoo's hands and to the other side of the school like it was a football.

"Oops! My foot twitched. Silly me!" Akane apologized, looking innocent. Shampoo, even Ranma, blinked at Shampoo's now empty hands.

"My special noodles for Ranma, just gone." the shell-shocked amazon whispered to herself, still staring at her hands.

"You want your noodles back?" Akane asked, shaking with anger. Her aura glowing red. She quickly snatched up the red bike off the ground and glam-slammed the amazon to the school right after the red box. "Then go GET IT YOURSELF!"

"NYAAAAAAAA!" Shampoo shrieked, sailing over the school roof.

**~XXxxxXX~**

**TWACK!**

"Oh, there Shampoo's bike." Shampoo saw her red bike perched up top Ukyo's head knocking her to the ground. Wobbling back up to her feet, Ukyo pushed the bike back to the amazon and dusted herself off.

"You still haven't explained about the noodles. What spell did you put in the food?!" Ukyo was growing more frustrated with every second the amazon in front of her was wasting. It's a good thing she closed for the day. She would have been very grouchy to her customers with the growing headache she was feeling right now.

"Shampoo cooked special shrimp all the way from home. Special blue shrimp is a very rare find. Very delicious. Work all afternoon to steam and cook. Special blue shrimp has very hard shell to crack. Tasted good yes?" Shampoo explained with a smile. Ukyo was waiting for the curse part, but Shampoo stared back at her waiting as well. Huh?

"That's it? No spell at all?" Ukyo couldn't help but bark out. She could care less about stupid blue shrimp. Though she had to admit, the shrimp had the melt in your mouth juicy sensation when she had feasted on the noodles.

Maybe she could talk to Cologne on selling a few packs to add as a topping on her okonomiyaki.

"There was spell," Ukyo glared at Shampoo, waiting to strike. "but spell won't work on Spatula Girl." Ukyo froze midway from grabbing her giant spatula, definitely not expecting that response.

"Not work? Dammit Shampoo, explain yourself!" Ukyo still was ready to grab her spatula if needed.

"Spatula Girl is female, spell only work if male. Special vegetable broth make Airen Shampoo's!" the amazon sighed, looking down at the two empty bowls, and one sleeping piglet snoring away. "Stupid pink piglet," Shampoo hissed to herself, glaring hard at the pig. "First home-wrecker's pet and now this one. I hate pigs." she spat with venom, before she grew a smile. "Shampoo should make a tasty Tokatsu out of piglet! " she stepped towards the now yawning piglet, who shook in fear of the demonic amazon. Said amazon cracked her fingers before -

**SPLASH! BONK!**

Shampoo didn't get far at all, for a soaked purple cat took her place surrounded by a drenched clothes. Ukyo had dropped the pail hard over the cat, planting her foot on top. Ukyo just about had enough of this amazon for one day!

"You, leave Momo-chan. ALONE you stupid amazon!" Ukyo ball parked the cat, and bucket, with her battle spatula into the night sky, the cat shrieking her little lungs out. Catching her breath, Ukyo looked down at her pink friend, now named Momo-chan, with relief now that she wasn't in harm's way.

Momo looked up at Ukyo with relief, and with new found happiness: Ukyo gave her a name. Momo made a new friend!

"Well, that's over with. Now we can go home." Ukyo smiled down at Momo, stationing her spatula behind her back. Momo leaped into Ukyo's chest, wiggling happily in her now wrapped arms. Ukyo found a laugh bursting from her throat; Today started as an upset, missing her chances to talk to her Ran-chan, but now she made a new friend. This must be how Akane felt when she had P-chan in her arms. Now walking off the school grounds, she thought up of a new plan to get some time alone with her Ran-chan tomorrow. Maybe she could invite Ranma after lunch to hang out at the lake, then ask him after she closed her shop if he would like some dessert after wards... Ukyo giggled to herself already seeing the perfect day with her Ran-chan!

Can this day get any better?

**~XXxxxXX~**

Ukyo spoke too soon.

Just as she was turning onto the last street toward her restaurant, she sensed someone watching her. Quickly, she shot on of her small spatulas into the tree behind her. Something black leaped out, dodging her weapon, and cascaded a shower of black rose petals that flew everywhere. Trying not to wake Momo, Ukyo quickly tucked the piglet inside her school jacket before brandishing out her battle spatula to block the attack to her head. Ukyo pushed back the cloaked figure and jump away, the black cloaked figure following suit a few away to keep distance between them.

Then, there was the obnoxious pearls of laughter. Ukyo paled, already fearing who that laugh belong to.

"Kodachi, what could you possibly want at this time?" Ukyo hissed, relaxing her stance but not enough to let her guard down. The cloaked figure revealed herself as the one and only Kodachi, the Black Rose. Her laugh was brought down to a simple chuckle.

"Kuonji Ukyo, you poor excuse of a chef, I must eliminate you so I can be one step closer to my darling Ranma!" Kodachi quickly flashed her gymnast ribbon and slashed at the chef. Jumping out of the way, Ukyo grabs two small spatulas and tosses them at Kodachi. The two work together to tightly wrap up the gymnast before she can do anything else. Getting a good grip on the noodle ropes connected to the Black Rose, Ukyo gave a good pull to bring the gymnast to her, and to deliver the finishing hit.

**SWING! PANG!**

Ukyo's battle spatula missed her target, instead hitting Sasuke upside the head.

"Eh, Sasuke?! What the hell are you doing in this fight?" Ukyo growled at the rabbit face ninja.

"HAAAAAAHAHAHAA! So close yet so far!" Kodachi, now free from her imprisonment, twirling her now longer ribbon and holding two pins in her other hand. "Let's turn this fight up a notch, shall we? Sasuke!" Kodachi barked at the flatten ninja. Pulling himself back on to his feet, he hopped into the air and blew a whistle from around his neck.

**BWEEP! BWEEEEP! **

Four more shadows appeared, now surrounding the chef.

"Hey, this isn't fair! This fight is between you and me, Kodachi!" Ukyo pointed at the now laughing gymnast.

"What's the matter, afraid you will loose?" Kodachi sneered down at Ukyo, feeling excited at demolishing her first opponent, and her first part of her plan shall be completed before midnight. Ukyo growled and gritted her teeth hard with frustration. She should have known that Kodachi would pull something dirty and unfair like this, but she wouldn't let this handicap stop her, in fact she saw this as an opportunity to sharpen her skills at attacking multiple targets. Quickly opening her school bag, she tossed her bag aside after she pulled out another yellow belt. Now Ukyo was strapped with twice as many throwing spatulas as she had before, along with two bags of flour and a big water bottle, now ready for the battle before her.

"ATTACK!" Kodachi commanded, Sasuke and the four other shadows, now masked ninjas, ran head first to the okonomiyaki chef

_"Here we ... GO!" _Ukyo unleashed a battle cry and smashed the closest ninja into the ground. Propelling herself into the air, she tossed two of her throwing spatulas toward the next ninja, the one with a crane mask, wrapping him quickly while blocking the attack to her head with her battle spatula. Knee kicking the raccoon masked ninja that attacked head on in the gut, and elbowed him behind his neck to knock him out of the fight. Ukyo then saw Kodachi toss her bladed hoop straight for Ukyo, but Ukyo was prepared. The chef pulled the tied up ninja in the way of the hoop, knocking him down to the ground. The last lanky ninja trembled at Ukyo, afraid to move any closer, seeing what she did to the tiger ninja now crushed to the ground. The baboon masked ninja decided to be quick and threw a few star to distract Ukyo before attacking, but Ukyo had another thing coming! Spinning her battle spatula to deflect the stars, then scrapped up the already beaten ninjas and chugged them into the air in front of baboon ninja.

"Rubber reinforced 'yaki' noodle restraint!" the chef shouted, wrapping the surprised ninja along with the defeated ninjas into a noodle mess then slamming them into the ground with her battle spatula. Landing on the ninja pile safety, Ukyo saw her last two opponents and began formulating her last step of her plan.

"Hmm, now it's my turn!" Kodachi then leaped into the air taking three battle pins and launching them at Ukyo, but Ukyo cancelled the attack with her spatulas. Ukyo quickly rolled out of the way when Kodachi somehow pulled out her giant hammer to squash the chef. Kodachi didn't stop the onslaught of pins, now preparing to perform her signature move.

"The blow of a thousand hands, at full throttle!" Kodachi shouted and pressed toward the okonomiyaki chef. Ukyo couldn't find a spot to break through!

"_Got one more trick up my sleeve!_" Going into her hidden pockets, she quickly pitched five eggs at the rapid fire of pins, the shells instantly exploded. Ukyo sensed Sasuke trying to surprise attack her from behind, but she wasn't having any of that! Ukyo ducked from his wooden sword then made a U-turn around to slap the rabbit faced ninja with her battle spatula to his now egg yoked mistress.

"And I'm just getting started!" Ukyo exclaimed, grabbing two of her flour bags, and sliced them above the enemies' head. The flour quickly stuck on Kodachi and the animal ninjas, now coughing wheezing from the flour cloud.

"Let's my forget the water!" Taking the water bottle, Ukyo somersaulted over their heads and poured the whole bottle. Now with the water splashed into the glob mixture, the flour and egg quickly melted.

"The dough needs MIXING!" Ukyo snatched her battle spatula and smacked the sticky Black Rose and Sasuke to the animal herd, sticking them all together in a mess of flour egg and noodles.

"Here it goes! It's time for the TOSS!" Taking two giant steps, Ukyo leaped up into the air and slammed the sticky group flat like a pancake! **GONG! **Twirling her spatula over head, she was reading herself for the final move. She imagined the mixed pile as a grilling okonomiyaki. Her muscles flared with power, ready to flip this over-sized pancake. Hopefully to China. With another battle cry, Ukyo scrapped her spatula underneath the flatten pile, and with her new found strength, she flung the giant, sticky, human pancake into the air, flying over the buildings in front of her.

"This is not over, Kuonji Ukyooo!" Kodachi screeched down at her while sailing away like a flying UFO. As she watched them fly away, Ukyo sighed in heavy relief. Ukyo rested against her battle spatula to catch her breath.

"_Wow, I really worked up a sweat!_" Ukyo wiped her brow free of sweat before stationing her battle spatula back behind her. Ukyo suddenly felt, happy. She beat Kodachi, _and _her ninja herd to boot! Ukyo felt light, excitement bubbling inside her.

"Yatta! I did it!" Ukyo jumped up into the air, a smile almost splitting her face. Her heart felt like it would jump out of her ribcage any second!

**RIIP!**

"Ahh!" Ukyo gasped, feeling her school jacket pop open. She covered her chest before anyone saw her wrappings. She tied the jacket up as best as she could until she got home.

"Oink! Squeal!" Ukyo looked down at her feet to see someone she almost forgot.

"Oh! Momo-chan!" Ukyo exclaimed, her arms opened for the pink piglet to jump into. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to forget you. Didn't want you hurt by that crazy gymnast!" she smiled, petting Momo to calm her nerves. Knowing that she was worried about felt good. Even if it was in the form of a little piglet.

"Hey boy, you from Furikan High?" Ukyo turned around to see four boys, all wearing a different color school uniform. A school she didn't know, or want to by the creepy looks on their faces.

"What about it?" she asked, a little rougher than intended, but these males looked like they wanted to cause trouble. As if her night wasn't already chaotic than necessary.

"Hey man, it's not safe by yourself. Where's your mommy? Need a guard dog to get you home?" one of them asked, noticing Momo, who frowned at being called a dog. The group came closer, laughing with each other, but they never did get any closer.

**CRASH! BONK! PONG! GONG!**

All four boys were softly crying at the received goose eggs that were smacked into their heads. Twirling her spatula back onto her back belt, she scowled down at the four student boys. Hmmph! Stupid boys." she turned her back to the group and began her journey home.

"AAAAAGH!" Ukyo clutched her now throbbing head, releasing Momo who squealed at Ukyo in a panic. Ukyo fell to her knees, growling at the headache the was growing fast. "_What's wrong with, ouch! My head!_" Ukyo's forehead was sweating bullets, dripping onto the asphalt and her body growing hot. She tried to get back onto her feet, but quickly rolled to her side, sensing the attack just in time.

The blade aimed for her head missed by a second, only catching air. One of the boys Ukyo hit earlier was holding a switchblade, also struggling to stand on his own two feet.

"What's the matter, punk? Lost your macho act?" he sneered, his buddies getting up as well. Ukyo struggled with control over her body, pushing herself to stand. Her legs still felt like jelly, but her sense of hearing still worked now dodging an up coming attack from another punk. Ukyo side-stepped his approach, the punk falling into garbage cans while smacking another trying to hit her from the side. Another shot of pain hit her temple, making her take the switchblade aimed for her head.

**SLING!**

"Eek!" Ukyo's front jacket was sliced open, revealing her wrappings. Eh? The boys' face burned red.

_She's a g-girl?_

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she shrieked, slapping each one hard in the face.

Panting from exhaustion and embarrassment, Ukyo quickly tied some strings together to fasten her now destroyed jacket closed until she could patch it up at home. Jacket secured, she quickly grabbed her schoolbag and battle spatula from the ground.

**POW! OIINK!**

Ukyo heard the blunt hit before the squeal. She gasped and turned to see Momo take the hit initially for her by a beam of wood!

"MOMO!" Ukyo quickly rushed to her fallen friend, now out cold with a big bump on her head. Ukyo cradled her pink friend to her chest, feeling terribly guilty for letting her guard down, even for a second.

_"Those bastards... I'm gonna clean their clocks, taking them apart and putting them_ back-AAH!" Ukyo saw white, then her vision went black...

_"Momo, Ran-chan..."_

* * *

**And there's chapter three! Would have submitted this chapter sooner, but I realized the chapter would have been too long, and I didn't want to give so much in one, so I hoped you enjoyed this story so far!**

**Chapter Four is being reread and finalized before typed, seeing that I had to chopped the ending of this chapter before it got too long. A break for now, school is in session for me so I don't know when I'll be even close to having the next chapters in.**

**I hoped you enjoyed the fight scene with Kodachi and Ukyo, and those who wanted action between Ranma and Akane, I hope you are excited about what will be unveiled next chapter! As for RyogaxUkyo, I was hoping to have some action between the in this chapter, but again it would have been too long, so more action in Nerima in chapter FOUR! Please read and review! It gives me pleasure to know people enjoy this story!**

**Until chapter four, **

**~Shiza**

**P.S. WOW! 7+ words! Let's see how much Chapter Four will give us!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! Here's Chapter Four! Finally getting into the swing of being back into school, and so far I don't get too much time to type or write. Updates will take a little longer so please be patient. **

**A thank you to all who have reviewed this story! It's a big encouragement to keep writing! Checking my inbox to see so many review at _once_ almost brought me to tears! I almost cried in school it touched me that much!**

**Also, this chapter gets more action. Sorry for leaving people hanging on some Ryoga/Ukyo time.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter IV

Taking the next street on his left, Ryoga hoped _this_ way would take him to the high school. The street light above his him flicked on, the setting sun now resting under the horizon. Nighttime had come, and the lost boy was, well lost.

_"Great! Where the_ hell_ am I now?_" Ryoga made a sharp turn down the street and quickly entered a grocery store.

"Ack! Grrr... Where am I now?" Ryoga looked quickly for the exit, making another wrong turn. Lost boy made his way to the back of the store, past the back door and up the stairs to the roof.

"Great..." Ryoga sighed, past frustrated with himself and now ready to turn in for the night. He would deal with Ranma tomorrow. Besides, he could perfect his new move he learned up in the mountains before coming back to Nerima before facing Ranma. Already full from the doctor's dinner, Ryoga set his tent up, and rolled out his sleeping bag. Before preparing some hot tea to sip on, a loud and obnoxious laugh was heard outside.

A very familiar obnoxious laugh. That laugh sent a horrible chill down his spine, remembering the gymnast competition where his pig form was chained to Ranma as a handicap. That crazy woman!

"Kodachi! What do you possibly want at this time of night?" another female voice hissed out in the night.

Ryoga quickly rushed out of his tent and looked out from the roof to see Ukyo standing off from a black cloaked figure, now revealing themselves as the Black Rose Kodachi. The cape tossed aside, the gymnast attacked the chef head on with her ribbon. Ryoga watched silently, as Ukyo easily dodged the ribbon and pitched two small spatulas at the gymnast. Successfully wrapping up the crazy gymnast, Ukyo gave a good pull and brandished her battle spatula to finish the job.

_"This seems too_ _easy_..." Ryoga thought out loud, now sensing others watching in the shadows now emerged to protect Kodachi from the finishing blow.

"Sasuke?! What the hell are you doing in this fight?" Ryoga heard Ukyo growl at the rabbit ninja, who was now flatten to the ground. The black Rose laughed and escaped the ropes that imprisoned her. She gathered gymnast weapons in her hand then yelled at Sasuke. The ninja was fast, now in mid air blowing a whistle. Four more ninjas, masked with animal faces, appeared before Kodachi, then surrounded the chef.

"_Well that's not fair, that crazy gymnast..._" Ryoga growled, his hand twitched to reach for his umbrella and jump in.

"Hey that's not fair! This fight is between you and me Kodachi!" Ukyo pointed at the laughing gymnast.

"OOHOHOHO! What's the matter you lousy cook, afraid you will lose?" Kodachi stared down at Ukyo, who looked... rather excited. Ryoga watched to see what the chef would do, and what surprised him was she grabbed her school bag and strapped on another yellow belt that matched her first one. The second belt was well equipped, with twice the number of throwing spatulas she had before, also strapped with two bags of flour, a water bottle and two small closed pockets around her hips. Ukyo looked ready for battle, and Ryoga was actually excited to see what she could do, now with more enemies than before instead of a one-on-one fight. Ryoga set his umbrella beside him and got comfortable, ready to watch the fight between chef and ninjas, with the crazy gymnast as their commander.

"ATTACK!" Kodachi commanded, Sasuke and the four masked ninjas running head first toward the okonomiyaki chef.

Ukyo unleashed a battle cry and smashed the closet ninja, the tiger masked one, into the ground. Ukyo propelled herself into the air and blocked an upcoming attack to her head. She knee-kicked the raccoon masked ninja in the gut and elbowed him behind the neck, knocking out of the fight. With her second ninja down, she quickly threw two spatulas at the crane masked ninja coming her way stopping his attempt to attack. Kodachi saw her moment, and threw a hoop at Ukyo's head. Ukyo was prepared, having pulled the crane wrapped ninja to take the hit to the chest. The last lanky ninja trembled at Ukyo, afraid to move any closer, seeing what she did to the tiger ninja now crushed to the ground. The baboon masked ninja decided to be quick and threw a few star to distract Ukyo before attacking, but Ukyo had another thing coming! Spinning her battle spatula to deflect the stars, she quickly scrapped up the already beaten ninjas and chugged them into the air in front of baboon ninja.

"Rubber reinforced 'yaki' noodle restraint!" the chef shouted, wrapping the surprised ninja along with the defeated ones into a noodle mess then slamming them into the ground with her battle spatula. Landing on the ninja pile safety, Ukyo saw her last two opponents.

While watching Ukyo take down the animal pack, Ryoga was impressed at Ukyo's speed when dealing with the ninjas, to quickly counter attack and giving her full strength the strike down her opponent. Ryoga was wondering what Ukyo would do to Kodachi as he saw the two square off along with Sasuke at his mistress' side.

Kodachi's mug smile melted off her face, before she grabbed her battle pins. "Hmm, now it's now turn! HIYAAH!" the gymnast announced before taking to the air and launching her pins at Ukyo. Quickly deflecting them with her throwing spatulas, Ukyo rolled out of the way when Kodachi surprised her with her wooden hammer. Tossing the weapon aside, Kodachi began her onslaught of pins, her signature move, and danced her way to the chef. Ukyo danced back, ducking and blocking the rapid pins that came to close to her face and chest.

Ryoga had to admit, Ukyo could definitely hold her own against the crazy gymnast. Thanks to his trained eyes, Kodachi's pins match each block from the metal spatula. It looked like they would dance a little longer, but Ukyo was quick to grab something from her utility pocket.

_"Are those, eggs?_" Ryoga questioned in disbelief. He watched as Sasuke appeared behind Ukyo with a wooden sword as the eggs exploded from the impact of the rapid fire of pins. Ukyo must have sensed his attack, for she ducked from the swing, made a U-turn and slapped Sasuke to his now egg-yoked mistress.

"And I'm just getting started!" Ukyo exclaimed, grabbing two of her flour bags, and sliced them above the enemies' head. The flour quickly stuck on Kodachi and the animal ninjas, now coughing wheezing from the flour cloud.

"Let's not forget the water!" Taking the water bottle, Ukyo somersaulted over their heads and poured the whole bottle. Now with the water splashed into the glob mixture, the flour and egg quickly melted.

"The dough needs MIXING!" Ukyo snatched her battle spatula and smacked the sticky Black Rose and Sasuke to the animal herd, sticking them all together in a mess of flour, eggs and noodles.

"Here it goes! It's time for the TOSS!" Ukyo took a breath, and taking two giant steps, she leaped into the air and slammed the sticky group flat like a pancake!

Ryoga cringed, it looked painful. He knew the sting of her spatula. Ryoga watched closely as Ukyo stood still, holding her spatula with both hands forward. She appeared calm, in her zone like when she's making her okonomiyaki. her aura was blue, almost ice cold.

Then, he felt it, the flare of power. She was ready.

Ukyo unleashed another battle cry, scrapping underneath the oblong pancake. With strength Ryoga didn't know she had, she roared again, pitching the human pancake, towards the grocery store! Right at him! Ryoga quickly ducked down as the human pancake sailed past his head.

"This is not over. Kuonji Ukyo!" the Black Rose bellowed, sailing off into the night.

Ryoga peered down at the okonomiyaki chef, who finally caught a break. Ukyo panted, trying to steady her heart again while she wiped some sweat off her brow. Reattaching her battle spatula back to her belt behind her, Ukyo dusted herself off and, smiled. In fact, her body shook, trembled like she would explode.

"Yatta! I did it!" Ukyo exclaimed, jumping into the air and feeling great after her victory. Ryoga saw her face lit up with joy at defeating Kodachi. The lost boy couldn't help but smile for her, knowing that feeling of accomplishment.

**RIIIP!**

It looked like her heart jumped out of her jacket, revealing her wrappings from inside.

"Ahhh!" Ukyo gasped, covering herself before anyone saw her wrapped chest.

Too late.

Ryoga got a good look of bouncy wrapped breasts before his nose popped.

"_Oh crap, she just had to jump!_" Ryoga complained to himself, not liking that he ruined his only clean shirt.

"Oh, Momo-chan!" Ryoga froze in place. Momo? Ukyo has a pet? Ryoga slowly sat up and looked out from the roof again to see a round blob jump into the chef's arms. Pressed into Ukyo's chest was a red bow-tied piglet. A pink one to be exact.

Ack! No way! Buta-chan! Ryoga had not seen the pink piglet in months! The pink piglet now named Momo, snuggled into Ukyo's ... bosoms! Ryoga felt another rush, and looked away to prevent it from coming. He focused on Ukyo's calm face, smiling while petting her pet. There hasn't been a day that Ukyo looked so, peaceful unless she was making her okonomiyaki, or with Ranma.

Ryoga shook his head. Ukyo needed to get on with her life and stop obsessing over a boy who couldn't even express his own feelings to the girl he killed and risked his life to save, and would do again in a heartbeat. Maybe when Ranma and Akane have a successful wedding, the other fiancées will calm down and get on with life themselves; Shampoo could move back to China with Mousse (if she would give him a fighting chance), Kodachi could- Ryoga sighed. No use in wishing. Kodachi will keep trying. Those Kuno's were crazy. Maybe Ukyo could even try dating other guys.

**CRASH! BONK! GONG! BANG!**

Ryoga jumped out of his musing and turned to see Ukyo bash four high school males to the ground, looking very angry.

Well, if things like this kept going in her life, Ryoga would never see Ukyo date boys, like ever and only hate them more.

"Hmmph! Stupid boys!" Ukyo glared down at the laid-out bunch, and Momo snorted at them daring them to try anything to her new friend. "Let's go home. I could use a good soak." Ukyo patted Momo's head, grabbed her schoolbag and headed home. Ryoga stretched and yawned, ready to sleep for the night. Knowing that Ukyo would be okay, he turned back to his tent and preparing for the night. Ryoga checked over his supplies in his backpack and notice he was running out of writing paper, which reminded him to write back to Akari in the morning.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" a feminine scream wailed out, scaring Ryoga out of his skin. Turning back to the roof ledge, he saw Ukyo fall to her knees, clutching her head in pain. What was wrong? Her calm aura was pulsing from blue to red. Ukyo's forehead was covered in sweat, already dripping off her like a leaky faucet. Ryoga watched as Ukyo tried to get to her feet, but she quickly rolled away from a blade aimed for her head. The school boys tried to corner Ukyo, but she defended herself, deflecting them back even under her uncertain condition. Her panting was getting louder, and ryoga couldn't stand and watch Ukyo take anymore harassment!

With great speed, the lost boy packed up his tent supplies, slinging his pack over his shoulders, and prepared to jump off the roof and into the fight.

"UUKY-EEEH!" Ryoga looked down, just in time to see Ukyo's jacket sliced open, again. Ryoga wasn't prepared this time and his nose spouted like a shower head.

"GGYYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ukyo shrieked, slapping each boy hard across the face. Ryoga had fallen backwards onto his head, twitching from his sudden outburst.

"Her, her wrappings were a ... a little ripped open hahaha..." Ryoga quietly giggled. She had a nice pair...

**POW! OIIINK! **Ryoga blinked, coming back from his high.

"MOMO!" Ryoga quickly rubbed his nose clean of blood, rising back to his feet to see Ukyo scoop up the fallen piglet. Ukyo's whole body trembled, now holding the piglet close to her not seeing the school boys surrounding her. Ryoga could see the lust in their eyes, ready to tear off the remains of her jacket.

_Like hell!_ Nothing else would happen to Ukyo tonight, not on Ryoga's watch!

Launching himself into the air, Ryoga slammed the tip of his umbrella into the ground before the perverts could come any closer. Creating a small crater underneath the umbrella, the shockwave pushed the school boys away, their bodies skidding across the ground like paper. When the dust cleared away, Ryoga stood to his feet and guarded Ukyo's body, blocking her from view.

"Oww, man, what was that?" one of them groaned, picking himself back up. The rest followed suit, all now noticing Ryoga and his hard leer. Ryoga glared at the perverts that wanted to do harm to his friend, no, violate his friend in ways that he would never forgive them for. Now seeing Ryoga's glare harden, the school boys gulped and shivered, truly terrified of being looked at with such hate, and anger.

"If I see anyone of you try to hurt my friend again, your heads will be put underneath this umbrella, and you all saw what it's capable of." Ryoga warned them unpleasantly, his tone ice cold. "Am I clear on that?" the four nodded quickly, wanting so badly to blitz out of there. "Good, now _get LOST!_" Ryoga's voice still held it's frosty chill, before he roared like a furious lion. The four males were gone with a trail of dust behind them and their tails in between their legs.

Smiling, now knowing no further threats were around, Ryoga placed his umbrella back on top of his backpack, and turned to see if the girls were alright.

**POW! AH! **

Well, one of them was alright. Momo, still bruised and sporting a swelled goose-egg on her forehead, embraced Ryoga with happy squeals! Oh how she missed her boy/pig friend!

"Momo-chan, calm down girl, you still have a bump on your head." Ryoga pleaded, now getting attacked by her loving head rubs to his cheek. A moan turned both pairs of eyes over to the awakening chef. Ukyo rose up to a sitting position, rubbing her aching head.

"Ouch, my head still hurts, what was that-Momo-chan?" Ukyo, now remembering her pink piglet, looked around to see where she could be.

**BWEEEEP! **Momo dove into Ukyo's chest, almost knocking her back to the ground.

"Oh Momo! Thank goodness you are okay!" Ukyo snuggled the piglet, relived Momo was alive and well. The chef checked her bruises and goose-egg, turning her little body once over. The goose-egg stilled looked nice and swollen, but nothing some ice and some ointment shouldn't take care of.

"U-Ukyo chan, are you okay?" Ukyo jumped, realizing she was not alone. Ryoga was standing in front of her, with his backpack greeting her instead of his face. Eh?

"Ryoga! how did you get here? Wait-did you get lost again?" Ukyo asked, raising on eyebrow at the lost boy. He couldn't see her face, but Ryoga could just tell a smirk was forming on her lips. Ryoga huffed, "More or less..." he straightened his back with a shake of his bangs. Ukyo giggled to herself. Same ol' Ryoga, but she was happy he was here. Being with a friend right now made her feel safe, and after a night like this, she could use an ear to listen to her day.

He wasn't Ranma, but she knew he would listen.

When Ukyo looked up at the back of Ryoga's head is when she noticed his ears, a hot pink was their color. "Ryoga, what's wrong?" she asked, hoping to solve the mystery to Ryoga's embarrassment. To her surprise, the hot pink changed to a beet red!

"U-Ukyo-chan! I'm sorry, but you... you... You are not decent to look at!" Ryoga shouted, now looking down at his feet.

Not decent?

Ukyo just look a moment to look at Momo, still resting against her, ... opened jacket and ripped bindings. EEP! At least Ryoga wasn't gawking at her. Quickly tying back her bindings and adding strings to her jacket, she rose up from the ground wit Momo in hand.

"Ryoga, it's okay now. I'm decent now." Ukyo blushed, not believing the situation the two were in right now. Ryoga slowly turned to the chef, relived she was on her own two feet.

"You feeling alright? You can walk home right?" Ryoga asked, still keeping his eyes averted from her chest. Ukyo shook her head, at Ryoga's embarrassment. It should be her whose utterly speechless and embarrassed by the situation, but seeing the lost boy in a hot mess made her smile.

"Hey Ryoga, you can look at me now." Ukyo spoke softly to the fang boy. Finding some courage, he glanced pitifully up at the smiling chef. Even in her damaged jacket, she looked so happy to see him. he blue eyes gave a twinkle of happiness that he's never seen before.

It was, kind of cute...

Eh? Ukyo, cute? "_Well, it wasn't like she wasn't cute to begin with, but-"_

Ryoga squatted down, turning himself away from Ukyo and messed his head his hair in a full panic.

_"Hiii-HAAIIII! Why did I just think that? What's wrong with me?" _Ryoga fussed loudly in his head, now shaking his head in denial.

**PONG!**

Metal clanged against hard skull, bringing Ryoga back to reality.

"Ryoga, calm your brain before you overwork yourself..." Ukyo calmly told the over-heated martial artist. Pulling himself back to standing in front of Ukyo, the chef reached her school bag while Ryoga straightened himself up. Ukyo mounted her battle spatula back onto her back belt. "Now that I've got you back to the land of the living, where are those punks from earlier? I still owe them a good ass kickin!" Ukyo looked up and down the street but a stores were still open. The street was basically deserted saved for her, Ryoga ...and a hobo in a box. Weird...

Ryoga remembered those goons, still a little upset about the whole thing. What if Ryoga had not been watching before- Ryoga didn't want to think about it.

"You have nothing to worry about. They won't bother you again." Ryoga told Ukyo strongly, a promise to see it through. Ukyo stared at Ryoga after his declaration. She could say she was surprised by his strong words, and the fire in his eyes when he looked straight into her own. His deep gold eyes burned ablaze-

What the-Ukyo shook her own head, clearing her thoughts. Since when did she stare into the lost boys eyes? Ryoga was her friend, and he was looking out for her! Ukyo smiled quickly, not wanting to look confused.

"Thanks Ryoga. You are a good pal." Ryoga smiled back, happy that she approved. Checking on her now snoozing pet, she saw her watch. "Oh no, it's late. I got to get home. Thanks again Ryoga, I owe you one!" Ukyo nodded her head to the lost boy and went left, ready to head home, but then suddenly her knees gave out. Keeping a tighter hold on Momo, she gasped in pain as her knees hit the ground. her legs felt like jello again and the hot fever feeling was returning. _"What's ... what's happening to me? i feel so hot!" _Ukyo panicked, not knowing what to do.

Two strong arms pulled Ukyo off the ground and back on her feet. "Ukyo, what's wrong? You okay?" Ryoga asked, sounded worried, almost freaked out. Ukyo wanted to answer back, but felt another wave of pain hit her brain.

"Ryoga, my restaurant... this way!" Ukyo instructed, pointing down the street to her left. Thinking the lost boy would help her walk, she didn't suspect to be swept off her feet and carried princes-style. "EEep! R-Ryoga!"

"You look like you will faint any moment. I'll carry you home." Ryoga answered softly to her silent question. Ukyo felt her face heat up, being treated so gently. Holding Momo to her chest with her outer arm, she wrapped her other arm around Ryoga's neck. Ryoga stayed focused on the road ahead of him hoping to reach Ukyo's restaurant before it was too dark out.

**BANG!**

Not five minutes have past, and Ryoga was going in the wrong direction.

"Ryoga, I said to the _left_ not behind us!" Ukyo pointed back towards the streets, now that the two were in the middle of a dark alleyway.

~XXX~

"I'll be in the next room if you need me okay?" Ukyo shut the bathroom door closed, leaving Ryoga to clean himself and prepare to bed. Ukyo walked to her bedroom, grabbed the ice pack from the table and flopped onto her plush couch. "Ooh, what a day! At least this headache is going down." the chef gently rub the ice pack to her forehead, already feeling the cold working it's magic to bring down the temperature. Ukyo looked down at the sleeping piglet on top of one of her throw pillows. Momo made herself comfortable as soon as Ukyo finished dressing her goose-egg with ointment. Ukyo left with Ryoga to give him a brief tour of where restroom and bedroom would be. After cooking up a small snack for her guest, the chef prepared her spare room for her guest for the night, moving boxes against the walls and dusting the room out. After laying out the spare futon out, Ukyo lastly showed Ryoga to the bathroom so he could get clean for the night.

Ukyo really needed a good soak in hot water, but she first must attend her guest so he was comfortable for the night. Her small tea kettle rested on her table with two cups ready to be fill with hot water for tea. Ukyo rally had to thank Ryoga after tonight. Usually she would have finished those punks easily if she hadn't just finished a fight with Kodachi and her ninja goons. On top of that, she wasn't feeling well to fight another round with anyone. Ukyo reminded herself to stretch all over before bed.

"Ukyo!"

Ukyo walked to her bathroom door and tapped once. "You alright in there?" she called out for Ryoga, not wanting to walk in on him. The door slid open, a burst of steam escaping the hot room, and wet-head Ryoga was staring back at her looking refreshed. Ukyo took a good whiff of the air before she smiled back. "You fresh now?" Ryoga frowned, making Ukyo's smirk bigger. "I'm glad you enjoy your bath, now then, follow me to your room." she lead the way to the spare room where the futon was rolled out for him and his backpack rested off to the side as well. "Sorry for all the boxes."

"It's no problem. Thank you." Ryoga walked in and placed his toiletries back into his pack. "You didn't have to roll out the futon Ukyo. I have a sleeping bag."

Ukyo shook her head. "Ryoga, sleeping bags were made for the outdoors, and I had a spare so it's no trouble. I have tea ready if you would like some." Ukyo smiled back, leaning against the doorway. Ryoga pulled out a sleep shirt and nodded at Ukyo, liking the sound a hot tea before bed.

"Oh wait! Hold just a sec!" Ukyo rushed out, and quickly came back with a dry towel. Ukyo sat on her knees in front of Ryoga. "Your hair is still wet." And with that, she ruffled his hair to get it nice and dry.

"Uwaaah! Chotto matte-" Ryoga tried to get out of her hold, but Ukyo didn't budge.

"Baka, you can't go to sleep with a wet head. You can easily get sick. Hold still, I'm almost done." Ukyo rubbed the back of his head for a few seconds before folding the damp towel over her shoulder. Ryoga's hair now was fluffed in different directions. Ukyo couldn't help but chuckle at the new look, along with his frown. "Ryoga, why do you wear your bandana in the tub? It's in the way of getting your hair washed." the chef poked at the yellow bandana.

Ryoga shrugged, "Never was a problem with me." he puled the knot that held the bandana to his head, and his bushy bangs seemed more longer than before. Ukyo was surprised Ryoga had such thick locks. They almost covered his eyes.

"Need a brush?" Ukyo asked, taking the brush from her side pocket to hand to Ryoga. While Ryoga tiding himself up, Ukyo scooted back to give Ryoga some space to get dressed. "Ryoga," Ryoga pushed up his fluffy bangs to look at Ukyo.

"Thank you. Honestly, I thank you for tonight. Even if you were lost. I'm glad you showed when you did."

Ryoga's eyebrows shot up to hide under his bangs. Ukyo was thanking him? He didn't even frown at her when she teased him about being lost, because he was. "Ukyo..."

"It's just, after school today I had a crazy evening. First with finding Momo, then Shampoo showing up, and of all people to come fight me, more like ambush me, Kodachi and her flukes that she calls ninjas- I mean seriously! I mopped the floor with that obnoxious gymnast and her weak posse-" Ryoga coughed up a smile on that.

He had to agree on that! Watching Ukyo toss and flip Kodachi like a pancake with ease, it look like a cake-walk.

"and then those jerks come out of nowhere! I mean really? If I wasn't feeling tired and half sick, I could have easily bashed those punks and made them eat concrete for dessert!" Ukyo huffed, her pent-up anger after today's events now unleashed. "It was obvious I wasn't at my full strength, seeing as they wanted a second whopping!"

Ryoga shook his head at Ukyo's venting, watching her pour out her feelings over the eventful night. He smiled softly at the okonomiyaki chef. She was very animated when she wanted to be heard. Whether angry, happy or excited about a new idea, she lit up, almost brighter than a light bulb. He was surprised she didn't explode once she let out all her energy that was somehow compress inside her body. At the thought of an Ukyo shaped light bulb popping, his throat burst with laughter.

Ukyo suddenly stopped her speech when she heard Ryoga's laughter, now the lost boy clutching his stomach before he rolled onto his side. Ukyo stared at the Ryoga in his self merriment. Ukyo frowned. Whatever he was laughing about, she wanted a good laugh too!

"Hey! I want a laugh too! Care to share with the class?" Ukyo crossed her arms with a huff. Ryoga calmed just a little to look at Ukyo's pout. It only made him double his laughter. Ukyo couldn't help but smile at Ryoga's laughter. She chuckled herself, but not wanted to be left out of the fun, she grabbed the pillow beside Ryoga's feet and smacked him in the face.

"OOf!" Ryoga choked, the pillow muffled the cry. Ryoga pushed the pillow out of the way only for object to smack his face again.

"Want to share with me _now_?" she asked slowly, letting Ryoga collect himself. Ryoga coughed out the laughter still left in him, his body shaking from the buzz.

"I was *cough**cough*imagining you as*wheeze* a light bulb, ready to *chuckle*pop from so much *snicker*energy built up inside you. POP went Ukyo!" Ryoga chuckled some more, remembering her pout from earlier.

Ryoga felt the pillow being shoved into his face again, this time more rougher hits to the head.

"You know what's funny? Your face!" Ukyo said down at the lost boy at her side, enjoying Ryoga's smile and laughter even more.

Ukyo sighed, letting Ryoga collect himself again and happy with the lighter mood between the two. It was nice to have someone to talk about her day, and have a good laugh with. Even if it was the lost boy, it was still nice to have company. One thing did puzzle her though...

"By the way, where did you come from? Where were you before you saw me?" Ukyo tilted her head up at the lost boy, the spotlight directly on him. Ryoga scratched his head sheepishly, but then winced. His left arm was still bruised from Dr. Tofu., and he promised not to strain his arm too. Ukyo noticed his slower movements to his left arm and gently touched his shoulder. "Did you hurt yourself beating up those punks Ryoga?" Ukyo asked with disbelief, raising an eyebrow up at him. She didn't believe for a second if those pushovers had made a dent on Ryoga. Ryoga huffed, shaking his head.

"I was coming from Dr. Tofu's office. The doctor was nice in giving me a check up, but then, Kasumi-san showed up..." Ryoga left it there, not needing to elaborate. Ukyo tilted her head at him.

"Kasumi-san? Akane's older sister? What about her?"

Ryoga looked at Ukyo in disbelief. "You know the good doctor Tofu? He has like, a major crush on Kasumi-san. He gets crazy when she around. If my dislocated elbow has anything to say about that..." Ryoga grimaced at the feeling on his arm being pulled forcefully out of socket by the doctor's strength. Who would have thought such a quiet and polite man could possess such strength.

_"Wait a minute" _Now that Ryoga mentioned , she remember visiting Akane at the doctor's clinic and making a mess when the eldest sister showed up. Akane did look priceless, her face half wrapped with gauze. "Would you like it to be wrapped for now?"

Ryoga gently moved his arm to test how sore it would be, but only a slight pain throbbed at the elbow joint. "I should be fine. A good night's sleep should do me some good." Ryoga pulled his sleep shirt for the night as Ukyo straightened up his futon.

"You still up for tea?" Ukyo rose to her feet to walk back to her room. Ryoga looked up at Ukyo and smiled, getting up as well to join her. While heading back to her room, Ryoga noticed her sleep attire, a too big to fit her T-shirt that barely draped her knees. If Ryoga _really _tried to see to be positive, the edges of her boxer shorts poked out from underneath with each step and each swing of her hips... Ukyo really had some thick legs.

Ryoga blushed at the thought, and shook his head to clear his mind before Ukyo caught him staring.

The two shared luke-warm tea and cookies in silence, with an occasional chuckle at Momo entertaining herself and the two teens with a stress ball Ukyo found in her closet. Having to open shop for breakfast, Ukyo decided to call it a night. The poor chef was exhausted after her eventful day, and after showing the lost boy where his room was again, Ukyo was ready to soak her worries away.

"Ahh~! This feels good!"

Sitting back against the cold salmon colored tiles, Ukyo relaxed in the shoulder deep water, letting the heat work it's magic on her tense muscles. She rolled her shoulders to stretch any small knots and kinks she could fell and slinked lower into the water, submerging her mouth into the water.

"_What a day! School was the same, nothing different there. I did make a killing selling my okonomiyaki today, made more than last week! Even Ran-chan came over! I still need to work out a plan to hang out with Ran-chan this weekend. Maybe we can hang up in my room after dinner!"_ Ukyo giggled to herself, getting excited about what tomorrow would hold for her. Oh wait-

_"Great! I totally forgot about Ryoga for a second! First Shampoo, then Kodachi and her fake ninjas, and now I'm baby-sitting Ryoga! Great-"_ she stopped her mind-rambling and suddenly felt terribly guilty. "_What's wrong with me? I may had my evening starting off with two fights, but if Ryoga hadn't shown up when he did, well,_" Ukyo banged her head back against the tile wall, scolding herself. This was not the way she should be thinking of Ryoga. The lost boy did get her out of a jam today, and she still couldn't understand why she was having the random pains to her head...

Ukyo stopped her musing to the sound of scratching at the door, and urgent squeals from the other side of the bathroom door. Ukyo rose up from her tub, wrapped herself with a towel and pulled open her bathroom door letting in her tiny guest.

"Momo, would you like a bath?" She smiled sweetly at the piglet, who trotted her way in between Ukyo's legs. Ukyo sat down on her stool, swiped up the now squirming piglet and grabbed a bucket and a bar of soap. "Hold still now, we'll be done before you kno- Calm down girl, hahaha!" Ukyo giggled, half-struggling with Momo to stay still while lathering the pink piglet with soap. Gently rubbing the piglet with her hands, Ukyo was careful with Momo's bruises, and finally deeming the piglet to be clean, she sprayed the soap and bubbles off Momo with her shower head with warm water. Dry patting the piglet clean, both girls left the bathroom ready to sleep for the night. Just as Ukyo walked into her room, there was scratching at a different door. Ukyo looked down to see Momo scratching at the guest room door, hoping to walk in.

"Nope, sorry Momo, let's let Ryoga sleep. I'm sure he's tired." Ukyo scooped up the piglet and walked into her room.

~XXX~

In the middle of the night at Ucchan's, one little piglet shot up wide awake, seeing that the chef was fast asleep. Momo leaped out of the bed and walked out of Ukyo's room to the guest room, the door was creaked open. Wiggling her way inside, she saw Ryoga snoring underneath the futon, the thick blanket covering most of him. Bouncing her way to his side, Momo decided the best place to sleep for the night was on top of his chest. Resting her head on her front hooves, she retired for the night, happy to be next to her boy/pig friend!

~XXX~

The next morning, came with the sun poking out of far east, greeting Nerima with it's bright rays and warm colors. That was how Ukyo's woke up, with her curtains softly blowing in the breeze. She blinked a few times before sitting up and turned over to turn off her alarm before it announced itself with it's annoying bells.

When she reached for the alarm clock, Ukyo got a good look at her hand... which was now pink hooves

_"What the-"_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! the yell ranged though out the whole restaurant/apartment, making Ukyo jump, and squeal in surprise. She tumbled out of her, and noticed that her room looked a whole lot bigger? She crawled over to her mirror-...

Staring back at her was a bow tie pink piglet.

"_Why- wha- Is-isss that ME?_"

"UKYOOOO!" a familiar male voice bellowed, footsteps running to her door before barreling right with-

Ukyo felt her heart jump, staring at the extra cargo around Ryoga's shoulders. Why was her _naked _self clinging to a nose bleeding, deep beet faced Ryoga, who was shaking from head to toe.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Ukyo and Ryoga shouted, well Ukyo squealed and oinked loudly instead of words.

**~XXxxxXX~**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, bright and peaceful even...

"Stop, you panty thief!"

"Give us back our panties!"

"Get back here!" Well it started out peaceful...

"GYAHAHAHAAAA! What a haul!" a tiny man was leaping down the streets with a giant sack tied behind his back. A sack full of stolen bras and panties.

"Come catch me ladies!" Happosai taunted the angry mob of females, only making them run faster. Happosai continued laughing, enjoying the energy these ladies were giving him. The grand master approached a fork in the road, and he smiled. _"OOh, I can loose these ladies here with my Happosai Bomb, but I'm having so much fun-OOOOO!" _his thoughts were cut short when a young lady walked from the left fork of the road, wearing a green kimono, designed with pink sakura petals, and her long brown hair tied up in a high ponytail. What a beauty!

"OOOH! Sweeto!~" Happosai launched himself to the unexpected lady, momentarily forgetting the angry mob of ladies behind him.

**BANG! SMACK!**

Happosai was flatten into the concrete by a giant hammer. A second later was enough for the female herd to the pervert and take back their underwear.

"Die pervert!"

"Stupid pervert! Take that!" Multiple feet, baseball bats, brooms and any other house weaponry were beating down the perverted master deeper into his crater in the concrete. they hoped the old goat had an inch of his life left.

Task done and underwear retrieved, the group of females left him there.

"Thank you miss!" one lady thanked the kimono wearing girl. She bowed politely, and walked on without saying a word.

Leaving the site of the beaten pervert, the kimono wearing girl reached a park, and decided to have a seat. With grocery bags placed in front of her feet, the young girl sat back against metal painted bench and sighed with sadness.

"Oh what to do? my poor sweet Ukyo." Konatsu spoke sadly, thinking over what happened minutes after stopping the panty thief. the horrible deed that happened last night to his boss and crush.

**(( Early Saturday morning, and Konatsu was returning from seeing his family and heading to Ucchan's with groceries in hand.**

**_"Miss Ukyo would appreciate some extra supplies for today's rush. Maybe she can see how cool I can be with the outfit I have planned for today. This might help win favor over Miss Ukyo!" Konatsu thought happily, wearing a bright on his pretty face. He couldn't help but put a skip in his step, hoping today would be a turning point in his and Ukyo's relationship._**

**"Blast that pauper KUONJI UKYO!" Konatsu jolted from his happy musing, hearing his boss' name with such hate. Konatsu notice he was standing next to a giant wall that surrounded a grand mansion.**

**"Kuno?" he read off the board up top the gate entrance. Who lived here that hated his Ukyo? Curious, the kunoichi poked his head in the entrance to see who the angry voice belong to. Keeping his presence hidden, he snuck in towards the gardens where a lake and a bridge rested. Standing on the little bridge was a young lady clad in a black kimono and a pink sash tied in a big bow, and off to her left, kneeling in green ninja garbs was what looked like a rabbit faced man. His head was almost touching the ground, and was sweating profusely.**

**Uh oh! Looks like someone was in for punishment for failing a mission.**

**"Sasuke." the voice from earlier came in quick like a whip, making the ninja next to her flinch in fear. "Last night was a disaster, the horrid cook had beaten us and embarrassed me, making me look like a walking pancake!" her voice started calm, but then escalated with agitation. "A pauper like her, beating the Black Rose in such a humiliating way! no thanks to _you _and your so called friends you call ninjas!" she snapped her face to the terrified rabbit faced ninja who now was almost shaking. The girl now known as the Black Rose gritted her teeth at her trembling servant, past frustrated at how things turned out last night. Coming home, glued together with her servants and looking like an overgrown piece of bread! **

**The Black Rose's aura pulsed red with fury! Taking pins from her kimono sleeves, she threw off her kimono, revealing her battle leotard, and a dozen black rose petals showered over their heads.**

**"Take your punishment for last night failure: The blow of a thousand hands," she raised her arms slowly until they were over her head, and as quick as a snake, she struck the ninja with great speed. "at FULL THROTTLE!" the Black Rose's speed was astounding to Konatsu eyes, but with his good sight he saw that she held more than one pin in each hand! She covered more ground with that many, and with her speed she could inflict more damage to vital areas more than once!**

**This Black Rose was not someone to mess with! Sasuke fell back to the ground with multiple bruises to the face, and even his grabs were torn from the attack. Seeing Sasuke laid out, beaten and bruised, brought a smile to Kodachi's face. She looked satisfied with the results of her punishment. "There won't be a repeat of last night's failure, is that understood?" the Black Rose looked down her nose at the beaten ninja watching him struggle to raise his hand to his head.**

**"Hai, Kodachi'-sama." Sasuke wheezed, saluting his mistress. Kodachi nodded once, and turned her back to Sasuke to grab her discarded kimono. **

**"Now that's settled, it's time to prepare for my next phase of my plan to finally rid my competition for my darling Ranma-sama! OOHOHOHOHOOO!" Kodachi leaped back towards the mansion with a storm of black rose petals behind her trail.))**

Konatsu smiled at the thought that Ukyo sent the Black Rose as a pancake! he knew his boss was a strong, stubborn and a worthy opponent to face, but Konatsu knew that she didn't like others to fight her battles. Ukyo was an independent woman after all.

Expect when it came to Ranma.

Konatsu sighed again sadly, hating having to compete a man who was much more manlier than he was, and Ranma wasn't even trying! Ranma could wear his kimono and still Ukyo wouldn't look at Konatsu's way romantically as he wished. Konatsu was happy for the job and friendship, but he wanted more! Was that so much to ask for? It wasn't fair!

Trying not to cry, he remembered the groceries still resting at his feet. Konatsu stood up from his seat, dusted his kimono and readied himself for the journey to Ucchan's. Konatsu still had the outfit he found shopping on his way to Nerima. He hoped the attire would bring in customers today. Maybe that might make Ukyo happy after last night's fiasco with the Black Rose.

While walking to his destination, he noticed the park started to get crowded with children running to the play set and swings, young mothers with babies taking over the benches and talking, even a young couple walked into the park hand in hand. Konatsu watched and couldn't help but help but feel jealous of the two, looking so happy to be with the other's company. The young man was being a gentleman, holding the big basket for his lady. He even snuck a quick kiss onto her cheek, making her giggle and stare back into his eyes lovingly.

Not wanting to be caught staring, Konatsu quickly jump onto the roof closes to him and roof jumped his way to Ucchan's, but his mind went back onto the couple at the park. Maybe he could get Ukyo flowers. Maybe she would like that! Smiling to himself feeling better about his plan, he bounded his way quicker, not wanting to miss his shift.

Although, now that he thought about it, the young man with the pony-tail looked _very _familiar...

* * *

**Tee-hee-hee! Ain't I a stinker?**

**Sorry I took longer than the last chapter, been having some trouble with how long the chapters were turning out, and not only that but what would be in the chapter or in the next. Didn't want to give away so much in this chapter, so this chapter was cut but for good reason! +850 more than the last chapter! I wanted to get this chapter out for you all on this good Friday! Hope you all liked! **

**School is kicking my butt, and keeping me busy along with work too! Today I finally decided to leave you here, and for the next chapter, I hope I can type faster than this chapter. School comes first so please be patient with me. I try to type on breaks or when I'm doing math at the same time so it's not I'm not typing everyday. A little bit here and there...**

**Anyway, thank for the reviews, please keep them coming! Great encouragements! I know a few didn't want extra characters, but I have a plan that requires them, and it adds more drama to the story. Who doesn't like drama? **

**So sit back and relax, 'cause plenty more is coming on _Pigs and Blankets_!**

**Until next time!**

**~Shiza!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Hey, HEY! Here's Chapter 5! I'm glad to see some reviews pop up after the last chapter. Not a lot as the chapter before the last one, but let's see what happens after this one!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter V

~**Lunchtime on that beautiful Saturday afternoon**~**  
**

"Akane, please come to the kitchen. It's time for your lesson." Kasumi's sweet voice called out from the kitchen, arranging cutlery to the knife on the counter. Footsteps drummed softly from upstairs, and grew louder on the stairs until they reached the kitchen door.

"Haai! Onee-chan, what will I learn today?" Akane asked, very excited about today's lesson.

"It's a surprise Akane-chan." a kind voice spoke from the door, now entering the kitchen with grocery bags in hand.

"Auntie Saotome! Welcome back! What have you brought for Akane's lesson today?" Kasumi asked politely. Nodoka dropped the bags onto the counter, only pulling out a frozen tub. "Eh? Sorbet?"

Nodoka smiled, and began to place the necessary ingredients onto the counter before placing extras away in the refrigerator. "For dessert tonight! I thought Akane-chan would like to make a special treat for everyone. A simple and fun recipe to make anytime, especially during a hot day like today. Would that be alright with you, Akane-chan?" Nodoka smiled at Akane, who was already excited from learning the new recipe for today.

"Yes!, I would love to!" Akane beamed, tying on her apron and heading to the sink to was her hands. Nodoka joined her at the sink, her kimono sleeves rolled back from getting wet.

"Alright Akane, today we will let you choose which recipe we should have for lunch today. We can make Nikuman, Oyakodounburi, Takoyaki, or Futomaki. Which one sounds more appetizing?" Nodoka smiled at Akane, while wiping her hands dry.

Akane took a moment to think on the recipes of her choice. Takoyaki sounded like a good snack for everyone to share. Even Nikuman sounded appealing, but there was one recipe in mind Akane wanted to make today.

~XXX~

"Okay Akane, first we cut the chicken into small bite size pieces. Gently now, the chicken is thawed so no need to be hard on the knife." Nodoka instructed, watching Akane slowly cut up the skinless chicken thighs. Kasumi was preparing the rice that would go with this recipe, making sure everyone had at least one bowl for lunch.

Before last summer began, Nodoka and Kasumi planned to work together not only to teach Akane how to cook but to prepare meals for the Tendo residence. So now, Nodoka and Kasumi tag-teamed to prepare lunch and to watch Akane practice at the same time.

"Now gently Akane, stir the eggs. We don't want to have the egg beaten too well. Now you remember how to cut the onion and parsley?" Akane nodded and grabbed a different knife for the half onion and began cutting down the onion down the middle then into quarter inch slices. Before the summer training began, Akane attack her cooking at full throttle, never fully reading and understanding the recipe's instruction. It took time to see the kinks in Akane's cooking, and little by little the two older women made simple lessons for Akane to practice while she mostly watched the older ladies prepare the meals. Just a week would just be practicing chopping vegetables with different knives, and which utensil was appropriate to use on a certain piece of food. Within a month Akane was a pro at chopping fruits and vegetables. Back to the present, the parsley was next, cut into one inch pieces. Nodoka hummed in approval.

"Now we will prepare the pan. Let's measure the sugar, sake, soy sauce and the water to pour into the pan." Nodoka worked along side Akane and prepare the rest of the portions as Akane practiced with just two helpings. Two softly beaten egg mixtures were waiting to be cooked. Nodoka continued to think back on the past lessons showing Akane how to use the stove safely. One of the most painful lessons to teach the youngest Tendo was using hot skillets, pots and pans, with flammable liquids. Akane loved to go overboard, and stopping her from dumping the whole vegetable oil onto a smoking hot skillet took a good _two _week before she was trusted to pour just oil by herself. A few more lessons provided Akane ways to grease a skillet before cooking, and the Tendo residence felt a whole lot safer knowing Akane stayed with that route, for now.

"Auntie Nodoka, the rice is ready. Would you like me to prepare the tea?" Kasumi asked, mixing the rice gently. Nodoka turned to the elder Tendo daughter with a smile.

"Yes please, and how does a chopped salad sound for a side?" Nodoka took out a few tomatoes, a lettuce head and cucumbers to wash and cut. Kasumi nodded to the suggestion and the older ladies switched places, Kasumi now watching over Akane's shoulders as she now poured the rest of her beaten egg into her second chicken and egg mixture. While waiting for the food to cook, Kasumi could see from the corner of her eye Akane's little figure trembling with excitement, a soft song being hummed as she waited as patiently as she could. Kasumi smiled, holding back a giggle. Akane was sometimes too cute doing her best learning how to cook, especially when she was happy.

And it showed by her bright smile. After leaving the mixture to simmer, Akane placed the mixture slowly onto the freshly steamed rice bowl.

"Yatta!" Akane exclaimed, happy at accomplishing another recipe. Nodoka checked her finished rice bowls, smiling down at the two completed chicken and egg bowls.

"Mmm, looks good enough to eat Akane!" Nodoka took a good whiff of the dishes in front of her. _"Akane has come a long way from demolishing vegetables, and the kitchen counter, to preparing a small edible bento lunch. She hasn't given up, and I'm so proud of her!" _Nodoka was the first to taste Akane's past trial and errors, and after two long months of training, the results were becoming less... toxic. _"Maybe next time we can bake a cake!" _Nodoka was actually excited to think of a few options for Akane to pick from.

She could see Akane decorating a beautiful cake for a certain someone. The thought almost brought tears to her eyes.

"Akane, it's almost time! why don't you go ahead and wash up. Your friends will be waiting soon." Kasumi cleared the counter top free of crumbs and spills, cleaning up from making lunch. Nodoka took Akane's apron from her as said girl dashed off upstairs to change. Working quickly, the two women pack Akane's self made rice dishes into a basket along with two thermoses of tea, chopsticks and the tomato salad freshly drizzled with dill sauce. A thick red and white checkered blanket covered the small lunch, and as Nodoka closed the top, a soft knock came from the kitchen's back door. Kasumi opened the door to greet the guest outside.

"Ah! Good timing! Here you go!" Kasumi handed the basket the to the mysterious guest who bowed back. "Don't be late now. Akane should be ready shortly." Kasumi warned the guest who bowed again and bounced off just as Akane skipped down the stairs to the front door. Akane smiled, elated about going out and being able to wear her new dress. The white sun dress hugged her chest down to her waist until the dress draped over her hips where it flowed carelessly, covering her thighs. White sandals wrapped around her small feet and a pink bow was neatly tied around her waist.

"Kasumi, Aunty Nodoka, I'm heading off!" Akane called out, skipping out the front door.

"Have fun with Yuka and Sayuri!" Kasumi walked out to the front gate and waved as the youngest Tendo skipped down the street to her destination. Nodoka joined Kasumi at the front gate, smiling at the retreating girl. She couldn't help but giggle, and Kasumi nodded in silent agreement. Both ladies thinking the same thing:

"_Everything is going according to plan!_"

**~XXxxxXX~**

Akane skipped a little faster down to the market, almost arriving to her meeting spot. Akane sighed out loud, she really wanted to stay for lunch with the family, and wanted to taste how her chicken and egg dish turned out.

Akane really wanted to see if Ranma liked it.

She was doing so well with her cooking, being able to see Ranma's face lit up when scarfing down her cooked meal, that she hoped that one of these days Kasumi and Aunty Nodoka would let her take over just _one mealtime._ Akane shook with happiness just thinking of filling the table with good food and everyone commenting her on doing such a good job. She could even see Genma and Ranma fighting over the meal as they usually do. She giggled to herself, imaging even the perverted master Happosai swiping some pickles and rice from his students.

Walking through the market area, Akane passed a few produce stands, spotting some peaches and persimmons along the way. Maybe she'll grab some before heading home.

What she was expecting to see was Yuka and Sayuri waiting for her dressed in cute dresses and ready to go shopping, not Ranma paying a flower vendor money, taking the small offered bouquet of daisies into his hand before turning to face Akane with a smile. What's he doing he? And who are those flowers for?!

"Akane."

Ranma held the bouquet over his shoulder as Akane approached him, absolutely stunned. Her previous angry thought flew out the window seeing Ranma smile at her. "R-Ranma- what, what are you out here for?" Akane stuttered over her words, taking an eye full of Ranma's attire; A jade green Chinese shirt, with gold and black embroidered dragon stitched close to his heart, hugged his chest and exposed his taunt shoulders and sculpted arms. His usual baggy blue pants were replaced with clean black and he wore his usual flat shoes. Ranma graced her with another small smile.

"Well, I was suppose to meet someone here at 12:30, and by the looks of the clock it seems to be... 12:30!" Ranma glanced to his left to see one of the vendor's clock strike 12:30 on the dot. "I was suppose to dress nicely and be ready to enjoy lunch with this _special_ someone." Ranma handed over the daisy bouquet. "For you!"

Akane took the daisies offered to her hesitanly and blinked of few times, hoping this all wasn't some dream. "Akane?" Ranma was surprised to see Akane almost in tears. "What's wrong?" Akane quickly blotted her wet eyes and hugged the pig-tailed boy. Ranma felt his heart throb loudly, with Akane's face pressed against his chest and her arms thrown around his neck. He was sure his face was a pink as the petunias sitting in the cart next to them.

"Ranma?" Ranma gulped, hearing her call his name. "Your mother didn't set this up did she?" Ranma could hear disappointment in her voice. He almost protested, a habit he still had a hard time breaking. Ranma sighed, not knowing how to break this to his bluenette, and wrapped one arm around her waist.

"Akane, I , uh," Ranma shook his head, took a breath and just said it.

"I set up this date. The whole thing was my idea." Akane's eyes bolted open! Did she hear right? Ranma set this date up? She looked up at his face, but his face was turned away. His cheeks burned as red as the roses in the cart. She couldn't believe it! Ranma set her up on a date! An outing, just the two of them!

"Wait a minute! Yuka and Sayuri?"

"Kasumi helped me with that one. I made a fake call to the house to make it seem like-OOF!" Ranma choked on his next words, for Akane squeezed him harder with a happy squeal. Akane felt like she was floating! Ranma set this _all _up for her! Not Shampoo, not Ukyo, all for her!

Akane could feel her eyes burn with fresh tears that came close to falling.

"Akane, our lunch will get cold if we don't hurry." Akane pulled back, now letting go to clean her eyes. Ranma still had some of the rosy blush to his cheeks when he smiled and pulled up what he was holding behind his back.

A basket?

"A picnic?" Akane blushed, thinking the impossible. Did Ranma cook? Now Akane was really dreaming! Please no one pinch her right now!

Ranma linked his arm around Akane's waist and led her away from the market and out to the park nearby. Ranma's hand left her waist for her small hand instead. Akane gave him a squeeze, letting herself be led to Ranma's choice spot. The walk was in comfortable silence, and once they reached the entrance, he lifted the basket up in front of them.

"I wonder what's for lunch today. Mom wouldn't tell me." Ranma smiled down at her. Akane giggled, already having an idea. She just hoped it would make Ranma happy and not choke. Ranma took one of the shorter stemmed daisies from the batch and tucked it behind her ear using her hair to lock it in place.

"You look beautiful in your dress." a whisper grazed her ear gently before a tiny peck was planted on her cheek. Akane did a little hop away from Ranma, raising her daisies to cover her rosy red face, and to hide the big smile that stretched out her cheekbones. Only her eyes stayed visible, looking over the flowers and into Ranma's big blue ones.

Yep, this definitely is a dream, a dream come true!

"_How can things get better than this?_"

**~XXxxxXX~**

Grandma Cologne was having a bad day.

It all started with Shampoo returning home last night, wet, half nude and shivering from the night's chill. Mousse immediately went to Shampoo's side, disrobing his one clothes to cover her up and escort her to her room. After warming her up with a hot bath and putting food in her system, Shampoo told her about her night and how everything she work hard for went down the drain.

What ever spell Shampoo had planned to use on son-in-law wouldn't work on Ukyo since Ukyo is female, but Cologne kept her great-granddaughter thinking that, leaving her in the dark of what she discovered last night. To make matter worse, Shampoo had caught a slight cold along with a sore throat. Without Shampoo to serve lunch today, Cologne and Mousse will have to work double time, but Cologne could feel the headache coming already knowing that she would have to correct Mousse's slip ups.

Cologne rubbed her forehead and sighed, the lunch crowd was still another hour away and Mousse was taking forever with the dishes. Cologne decided to distract herself with checking their inventory and to see if they were up to date with supplies, along with other materials from home. The amazon elder was still worrying about the spell inside the noodles Ukyo and the pink piglet consumed last night.

What troubles could those two have caused already? Perhaps she should pay the okonomiyaki chef a visit and see for herself-

"Cologne! SHAAAAAMPOOOO!" a male voice bellowed throughout the whole restaurant. Cologne couldn't understand that of all people, the lost one would show up at her restau-

Oh, well what do you know? The okonomiyaki chef and the piglet from last night has come to see her instead. Cologne almost chuckled at the stroke of luck, seeing the two girls in question. They seem to be in one piece, but by the way Ryoga's aura was too hot of a pink and how close Ukyo was clinging to him of all people.

This must be the curse, and only one way to find out.

"Ryoga, Ukyo, what brings you two kids to my restaurant?" Cologne asked innocently like she knew nothing was wrong.

"Ukyo, Momo, can't tell-naked-AIIE! Ukyo! Quit it!" Ryoga tried to explain, but Ukyo kept rubbing up against Ryoga's cheek. The lost boy's face was changing from pink to red at a accelerating rate, shaking and stuttering like the bashful idiot he was. The pink piglet squealed and fussed at the two, mostly at Ukyo who finally looked down at the fussy piglet.

"Momo like Ryoga. Momo is happy that Ryoga likes her too. Look at his face!" Ukyo, sounding a little too peppy than normal, poked lost boy's cheek while he trembled at the touches. There was torn tissue pieces stuffed into his nose, which explained the giant dark stain on his shirt.

Momo? Ukyo is now Momo? Something was really wrong!

Wanting to test one theory, Cologne grabbed the hot kettle off the stove and poured the hot water on top of Ukyo's head.

"OIEK!" **POOF!**

The clothes she wore dropped to the ground, and finally wiggling back out into the world was, a pink piglet? A red bow tied pink piglet to be exact, just like the one Shampoo described.

"Hmm, so this is Momo-chan meaning _this _one here," she turned to the second piglet in question who was now staring at Cologne. Quickly, Cologne poured hot water over the second piglet.

**POOF!**

"Ouch that's hot!" Ukyo shrieked, shaking her head free of water.

"GWAAAAH!" a gurgle mixed with a yelp sounded behind Ukyo, before a solid thud from Ryoga's body fell to the floor. The tissues had popped out from his nose, blood dripping down his face and onto the floor.

Ukyo looked down at herself and shrieked. Quickly covering herself with the abandoned clothes, she turned her attention to the amazon elder, feeling hostile and overly embarrassed.

"Alright Cologne! You have a lot of explaining to do. Don't leave any details out! And where is Shampoo? I'm gonna pound that hussy until next week!" Ukyo hissed loudly, cracking her knuckles, ready for a fist fight.

**DONG!**

Cologne had bonked Ukyo upside her forehead before resting back up top her stick.

"Quiet child! You'll wake up Shampoo. She's sick after last night." Cologne hopped back towards the kitchen window. "MOUSSE! Make three bowls of ramen, and be quick!" Cologne ordered, already hearing Mousse's feet running around in the kitchen. The elder jumped deeper into the kitchen and opened up a small pantry. The secluded pantry contained vials and seasonings of different sizes. Most of them were seasonings from her hometown, bringing the Chinese flavor to Nerima, but a few were actually special powders and salts. She grabbed a green colored vial from the front, almost empty. Returning to the dining room, Cologne stood in the middle of a dining table.

"Have a seat, little chef. Ryoga, you too." the elder poked at one chair. "There is much to discuss about what is going on and what is about to happen."

~XX~

Fifteen minutes later of tense silence, minus the slurping of noodles, both Ukyo and Ryoga, who was now awake and face free of blood, thanked the food that was given and turned their attention to the quiet elder.

Cologne contemplated on how to bring up the problem at hand. Telling them straight and to the point sounded like the best option, seeing as how tense the okonomiyaki chef looked. At any moment, Ukyo looked ready to pounce on her.

Couldn't blame her.

"After talking to Shampoo last night, her original plan was to use a special powder called the Instant Love Potion. Son-in-law would fall in love with Shampoo and the two would marry immediately, but seeing as how you two," she pointed to Ukyo and now piglet Momo, "have been cursed, Shampoo must have cooked the wrong potions. There are only two vials I have in my possession that could have such results and one of them would be this." the elder held out the green oval shaped vial she had brought out from the back kitchen. "It's a Jusenkyou spell called the Body Swap."

"Body Swap?" Ukyo questioned, eyebrows crunched in confusion just as Ryoga's face. Cologne nodded. and continued.

"The way Body Swap can successfully be used is the same way Instant Love can be used: The potions have to be cooked in the same batch of noodles, slowly stewed until noodles are soft. Once noodles are ready, in order for spell to work, the dish must be consumed at the same time. If one person eats the special noodles alone then nothing happens, but if another person or being, eats it right after the first then will be turned take the other's true form and vice versa." the elder took a break from her explanation and sipped on some hot tea. Cologne knew that Ukyo was familiar with the Jusenkyou curses that the others were jinx with, but now that she was dragged into the circle with no choice, this information was a lot to take in. The elder took a glance at Ukyo to see how this was affecting her.

**SNAP!**

The chopsticks, now in halves, could say she's heard better things. The elder chuckled to herself amused at Ukyo's growing anger. Lost boy was quiet the whole time, but now taking a look at him after her talk she could see sympathy and understanding in his eyes as he took a glance at the distraught cook.

...!

Ah! An idea, shaky but brilliant idea, came to the elder and she knew this could help Ukyo and Momo with dealing with their now cursed lives.

She can be nice when she wants to, right?

"Ukyo..." Ryoga leaned forward, seeing Ukyo close to tears.

"Why, why a pig?" Ukyo asked, her shoulders trembling. Ryoga smiled small, totally understanding how she was feeling. "If anything, why couldn't Ran-chan have eaten one of the bowls? At least I could've turned into a boy! Not a defenseless little _piglet!_" Ukyo shouted, now tears falling down her face. Ryoga started to panic, not knowing how to make Ukyo stop crying. He wasn't good at comforting crying girls for _crying_ out loud!

"Ukyo!" a new voice cried out, startling everyone. Ukyo appeared before... Ukyo? Naked and with only a red bow sitting on top of her bangs, she sat down on her knees in front of Ukyo and took the surprised chef's hands into her own. She smiled softly but spoke with a strong voice. "Ukyo is not alone. Now Momo can protect Ukyo when she goes pig, and Ukyo will protect Momo too! Us girls need to stick together!" Momo smiled happily, hoping to cheer her friend up.

Ukyo stared down at the nude copy of herself, seeing Momo smile with such enthusiasm, it was contagious. Ukyo felt her face grow a smile, wiping tears free from her cheeks and eyes. Ukyo nodded, feeling better. "You're right. Us girls have to watch each other's back." Ukyo squeezed Momo's hands gently in reassurance. Ryoga sighed, happy that Ukyo was feeling better. Ukyo was a strong girl, so it was unusual to see her cry. Ryoga preferred Ukyo's smile much more.

"Besides! Us girls have the strongest man alive!"

"Eh?" Ukyo gave Momo a confused face.

"Why Ryoga of course! He'll protect us from any danger that comes our way." she smiled now at Ryoga, who just had his ego brushed and was now a blushing idiot.

"Of course Momo! I won't fail you-"

"Oh thank you Ryoga! You're the best!" Momo then launched herself to the lost boy, crushing him with a hug.

Ryoga was so occupied with the news and Ukyo's distress, he failed to notice Momo's... state of modesty until she squeezed his face to her chest. Ryoga's whole body shivered from the soft contact of skin.

Very soft and smooth skin...!...!...!...!

"_Ukyo's breasts are huuuuuge!_" with that thought Ryoga's head jerked back as his nose popped once more of blood.

A white sheet of cloth was thrown on top of the two.

"Momo, we have _got _to keep clothes on you at all times!" Ukyo commented with gritted teeth, already exhausted from keeping the squirming piglet now human clothed.

"But why Momo need clothes?" she sounded very confused. Momo rubbed her new big bosoms together, amused with such heavy appendages. "Momo's fine with no clothes!"

"But that's my body you're showing off!" Ukyo pointed out, growing frustrated at trying to explain modesty to a baby pig. Quickly tying the table cloth around Momo, Ukyo turned her attention to the blood stained Ryoga, still out cold on the floor.

"_If he sees another flash of skin, he'll drown on his own blood._" Ukyo shook he head before pulling Ryoga up by his shirt collar and smacking him awake.

Cologne watched all this happen with amusement and growing satisfaction. Teenagers these days, so much drama but very fun to watch. Reminded her of her younger days. This idea could guarantee great results, but if push comes to shove, there was always plan B...

"Now that I'm thinking about it, I may have just the thing to curve your problem. Wait here." Cologne leaped into the kitchen, ransacked through her knickknacks in another department in the cupboards, but the item wasn't there. She hopped to her room and went through her closet of trinkets. Some were jewelry form home, others were candles and incense of different aromas.

Ah ha! She gently picked up a small jewelry box made of gold and decorated with small pearls. Returning to the dining room, the elder gently placed the jewelry box in front of Ukyo. Ryoga and Ukyo stared at the jewel encrusted box.

"It's beautiful Cologne. What's inside?" Ukyo was almost ready to reach over and see what was hidden inside from the world. Cologne placed her stick to the side before gently lifting the lid up to reveal the contents inside. Ukyo restrained herself jumping out of her seat, growing excited but impatient.

Inside, sitting on top of deep blue plush, was two... rings?

"Rings? You are giving us rings? Ther-"

**DONK!**

Ukyo rubbed her head, sitting back down but glaring up at Cologne.

"Quiet chef! Allow me to explain." Cologne gestured to the rings inside, both rims solid gold and the jewel sitting on top was a white pearl. "These pearls were blessings from the goddess of the hunt, Artemis or some would call her Diana."

"Diana?!" both teens exclaimed, totally surprised to not be hearing another ancient story from Jusenkyou or the Amazon tribe.

"Diana, but she's a Greek goddess." Ukyo pointed out.

"Ah yes, and she was also the goddess of the moon. A story goes behind these pearls." The elder sipped on hot tea before going into the long story. Clearing her throat, she continued.

"A story of strong warriors and hunters who fought amongst themselves to be given a precious pearl from the moon goddess. Legends say that in order to be granted her magic pearls, the warrior would have to travel to Hades to get to Styx river and take a cup full of the water to give back to the moon goddess, then she would bless the water and turn them into pearls. These enchanted pearls gave off the light of the moon, even in the darkest night, the pearls could give off light to help you find your way." Cologne them the brief history behind such precious jewels, then took one to hand over to Ukyo.

Ukyo, with great care, observed the beautiful gold and white ring and liked the detail that went into making this small ring. The chef slipped it on gently, surprised that it fit her right index finger. She wasn't for jewelry, didn't bother her too much, but what was one pearl ring anyway?

Cologne then raised the twin left in the box, giving it a good look over.

"Hmmm, the power hidden inside these rings are pacified, so do be caution when splashed with cold water." the elder them slipped the ring onto human Momo's left index finger. "Allow me to show you one benefit from these rings." Cologne took the pitcher from the table and splashed Ukyo on top of head.

Instantly, Ukyo became a pink piglet with her white bow sitting on the left side of her head. There was a small mirror resting on the roof of the jewelry box stitched to the blue cushion and Ukyo could see herself in her cursed from, also the pearl ring hugged her right hoof tightly.

Ukyo immediately started squealing at the elder, steam rising from her ears, not liking one bit being transformed so suddenly.

"Bweeee! Bwe-Bwee!" Ukyo pig hopped on to the table, very upset and growled at the smirking elder staring down at her. She chuckled, it was too funny to see her so hot with anger! She get any hotter, she could cook herself into bacon!

"Ohohohoho! What a lively piglet you make! Ohoho! Ryoga, watch closely to the power of Diana's Pearl." Ryoga leaned closer to Ukyo, eyes staring at the pearl ring to see if any changes will occur. Ryoga gasped, seeing the pearl change from a bright milky white to a bright red.

Ukyo, still growling at Cologne, didn't see this change until the pearl started to glow bright than before.

"Bweee?!" _"What's going on? It's red now!" Ukyo_ felt the ring pulse and grow hot. Ukyo started to shake her tiny limp in hopes to dislodge the enchanted ring off her before something else happen. Worried that something would go wrong

**SPALSH!**

**POOF!**

In Ukyo's case, something did go wrong.

Ukyo was back to being human again. Ukyo gasped in shock from another dose of cold water, but seeing as she was back in her own human skin made Ukyo do a double take, which changed slowly into amazement. Ukyo turned and flexed her hands to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"_I don't understand! Cologne just dumped another pitcher of cold water! I'm me again, but-_"

"That is one of the power of Diana's Pearl. Even when I dunked cold water, the pearl used her anger to make Ukyo change back." Cologne took a good look at the ring, the pearl's color melted away from red back to it's milky white.

"Unbelievable, with this ring, I can control when I turn pig! Oh, this is awesome! Ryoga, this is wo-" Ukyo turned to Ryoga behind her, excited about the news, but Ryoga looked far from happy. More like _stunned_.

Cologne decided to help on this one.

"Ukyo, your clothes are on the floor." Both Ryoga and Ukyo's faces flashed bright red, growing hot in seconds!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Ukyo screamed, covering her chest quickly.

**SLAP! ****SLAP!**

Ryoga was sent backwards to the floor with two handprints to his cheeks.

"Baka! The least you could've done was tell me or turn away!" Ukyo yelled at the now knocked out Ryoga. "_Baka! Baka! Baka! Stupid Ryoga!_" Ukyo ranted, quickly clothed herself.

"Oh! hold on chef, I have one more item to give you. This could keep you and Momo out of trouble when separate from one another." Cologne quickly hopped back to the kitchen, and reappeared in front of Ukyo. "Hold still." Cologne commanded gently. Before Ukyo could bat an eyelash, a tiny prick touched her shoulder. Cologne brought back her long fingernail, with the tip dipped in red, and brought out another round jewel from behind her. She smeared the red substance from her nail on top. "Hold still Momo." Cologne quickly clipped the round jewel, which now became a chocker, around the human Momo. Momo touched the round emerald jewel, and smiled at the new piece jewelry handed to her. She used the small mirror inside the box to get a better view of the new jewel handed to her. The round emerald sat nicely above the collarbone and the leather strap hugged her neck in a comfortable grip.

"Wow, it's pretty! Thank you Cologne." Momo squealed happily. Cologne nodded before turning to Ukyo.

"Now Ukyo-"

"Oh shit! I'm late! Lunch crowd is coming in fifteen minutes, and I'm not prepared! Thank you Cologne, you've been a big help. Take care of Ryoga for me will ya?" Ukyo quickly pulled on her shoes, then grabbed the now squirming piglet, shaking off the piping hot water splashed on her. The girls dashed out of the Chinese restaurant, leaving the still knockout Ryoga on the ground.

Cologne couldn't help but laugh at the display the lost boy was showing, looked back at the front door left half open. These teenagers brought so much drama on themselves, but Cologne always got a kick at the kids beating each other around, and anyone else who gets involved. Checking the clock now, the okonomiyaki chef was right. The lunch crowd will turn up soon and she and Mousse had to prepare, but she couldn't leave the lost boy on the floor all day. If he had some sense of direction, she wake him up and put him to work. Cologne shook her head. _"No matter. I have better use for the lost boy here." _

And if her gifts to the girls that just left stayed out of _too _much trouble, then Ryoga's part in her plan will play better than she expected.

**~XXxxxXX~**

The flower shop door swung open, the bell chiming the department of another customer. Kendoist Kuno walked down the street to his grand home, the air of confidence surrounded the high school graduate (surprised, yes?) with a smug look on his face. In his arms, a big bouquet of roses were wrapped neatly with clear wrap. Kuno chuckled to himself, pleased with the selection he choice to present to shy lady fair.

Lady fairs to be exact. Tendo Akane and pig-tail girl.

Kuno chuckled to himself, deep in his fantasies not sensing the purple ribbon wrapping around his ankle. Until the ribbon gave a tug making Kuno fall face first to the concrete like a tree being chopped down.

**CRACK!**

"OOOHOHOHOOO! Silly older brother, caught up in your stupid dreams that you didn't even notice _my_ presence?" the sickly sweet voice called out from behind the fallen kendoist. Kuno quickly stood to his feet and glared at the one who made him fall, ruining his thoughts about his beautiful Akane and pig-tail girl.

"My dear baby sister, how dare you ruin your brother's moment. I was in the middle of formulating a brilliant plan. NO- A _perfect_ plan to embrace Tendo Akane and pig-tail with all my might after I have vanquished that villain, Saotome Ran-" Kuno sensed the attack this time and jumped out of the way for the gymnast ribbon, but the tip swiped past his shoulder, grazing a piece of his robe.

"Brother, I will not stand and hear you talk of such nonsense about my darling Ranma. It's the evil Tendo Akane and pig-tail girl! That red headed temptress even had the _audacity _to use my beloved's name, claiming it as her own!" the gymnast shook with anger, remembering the utter defeat in her own game by her grubby untalented hands.

Both her and Tendo Akane!

What could those harpies be doing to her darling Ranma? Oh, what horrible things could be happening to her handsome knight?

_~XX-Imagination-XX~_

_"Ranma..." Akane purred, slowly tracing Ranma's face with her fingers. The pig-tail girl finished tying his wrists to one of the bed post in heavy knots before resting her head against Ranma's chest. "Trying to get back to your mistress Kodachi?" Akane twirled Ranma's pig-tail with her fingers before giving it a quick tug._

_"You were planning to leave us all alone, eh Ranma?" The red-head whined into his left ear, gently patting his clothed pectorals. Her hand twitched, ready to rip the shirt clean off him! Akane was feeling the same, her hands were ready to explore every inch of what was beneath the thin layers of clothing still attached to Ranma. Said boy was shaking in fear and sweating bullets at the two ladies and their lustful glares._

_"Ranma, prepare yourself," each girl took a handful of his Chinese shirt, their lips practically touching his cheeks. "and be claimed by us beautiful vixens!" the two girls cried out, successfully tearing every piece of clothing off his body. Using great speed and their sharp claws, the thin layers of cotton were nothing more than shredded confetti flying everywhere. As Ranma was being ravished by the two evil vixen, Ranma tried to hold in his sadness of never seeing his beloved mistress again._

_"K-Ko-Kodachi..." he whispered before darkness took him. _

_~XX-END-XX~_

**SNAP!**

The hoop that mysteriously appeared behind the Black Rose, and now in her hands, was snapped in half.

What a dreadful, heart-wrenching nightmare. Just the idea of what those crazy women could be doing to her beloved Ranma-sama, it made her feel light to her head.

"_Ranma-darling, be strong, and hold on a little longer. For I, the Black Rose, will vanquish those monsters that have snared you in their dirty clutches._" Kodachi pointed her ribbon straight at her brother's face. "Aniki, you also stand in the way of my beloved Ranma. If you plan to take him down, you must get past me first!" Kodachi snapped her ribbon ready to fight Kuno right then and there. In the middle of the busy shopping district of Nerima.

Kuno snickered at his little sister, amused at her enthusiasm to stop him. "Hmph! Very well, if I must stop you also stand in my way from reaching my goal to date Tendo Akane and pig-tail girl, then so be it!" Raising his bokken high then in ready stance, he faced his younger sibling and prepared to fight for his true loves.

He could see it now: After defeating Saotome Ranma and his baby sister, Tendo Akane and pig-tail girl sitting on each side of his tall frame enjoying ice-cream with him, and spoon feeding him bites at a time. Kuno drooled at the vision of enjoying dessert with his lovelies.

**SNAP!**

**THWOMP!**

The now wrapped up Kuno was then smashed to the ground by Kodachi's wooden hammer.

"Foolish brother! Daydreaming in the middle of our battle, getting side-tracked by _girls_ eating ice-creeeeeeeeaaam!" Kodachi shrieked at her last word, now seeing what stop her older brother from fighting: The pig-tail girl and Tendo Akane eating ice-cream together. Akane started to laugh at whatever the pig-tail was saying, and the red head began to wolf down her parfait with gusto, showing no manners at all. Akane was wearing a white sundress with a pink bow wrapped around her waist and a few daisies in her hair. The pig-tail girl wearing a jade green Chinese shirt that hug her chest well, outlining her upper body. Her long legs were covered by black baggy pants and a picnic basket sat beside the girls' swinging feet.

What a vision, a blessing for Kuno to be given on this day!

"Oh, Tendo Akane and pig-tail, together! My darlings-" Kodachi stomped her foot on top of his back to stop him from saying anymore obnoxious garbage. Kodachi couldn't believe his luck! Tendo Akane and pig-tail girl, together at one time, and with her brother here, she could take out both at the same time! Combined forces with her brother sounded appalling in her book, but to be able to knock out her biggest competition all in one day would make the other small fry a cake walk!

Sounded good to Kodachi, but before Kodachi could address her brother, here's what happened.

"Oh, a dream come true!" not wanting to be deterred and with renewed strength, Kuno broke free from the ribbon and raced off to the oblivious girls, now leaving the ice-cream parlor.

**SNAP!**

Kuno crashed back onto the asphalt chin first, a yellow ribbon wrapped tightly around his legs.

"Kodachi..." Kuno hissed, glaring back at his little sister. He wanted his lovelies in his arms and they were getting _away_!

... "_How many ribbons does she carry anyway?_"

"Calm down big brother! You will have your ladies, if you help me defeat them! Two against two should be fair to conquer your vixens." Kodachi hoped her silly brother would calm down enough for her plan to reach the next step.

"Hmm-hmm-hmm! Silly sister, Tatewaki Kuno needs no help from anyone! Upperclassmen Tatewaki Kuno will smite Saotome Ranma's hold on my fair ladies, and Tendo Akane will be in one arm, pig-tail girl in the other! HAAHAHAHAAHAHAAA- Eh?" when Kuno looked back to see where his angels were, they where no where in sight.

"Tendo Akane, pig-tail girl, where are you my angels?" Kuno pleaded loudly, hoping they would reappear straight into his arms. "Fear not, for I Tatewaki Kuno will search high and low for the foul Saotome Ranma and rescue my beauteous Tendo Akane and pig-tail girl!" Slicing the ribbon from his legs, Kuno raced off in the last direction he last saw his true loves with his bokken raised high.

Kodachi watched her brother run off like the idiot he was. _"So much for divide and conquer. Aniki was a waste of time negotiating with. Oh well, those vipers were lucky today. The next time either one cross my path, I guarantee success!" _"OOOHOOHOOHOO!" Kodachi dashed off to her mansion to work on her plan when she spied another insect to be squashed.

"OHO! What's this? Another obstacle that needs to be removed from my Ranma-darling? An opportunity like this shall not go to waste! I, Kodachi the Black Rose shall annihilate my foe before it's dinnertime!" Battle pins magically appearing from her back, she raced after her goal, planning to achieve victory before the night was over.

Making her one step closer to winning her Ranma-darling, forever!

* * *

**YEEEES! Done! Decided to stop here and finish writing the next chapter. Slowly getting back into the rhythm of school and working again, but the next time I update will be a longer wait time.**

*** Nikuman- ****Chinese Steamed Pork Buns**

*** Oyakodon- Chicken and Egg Rice Bowl**

*** Takoyaki- Japanese Octopus Balls**

*** Futomaki- Sushi Rolls (salt-water eel barbecued)**

**On a different note, I hope you don't mind my twist of Diana, goddess of the hunt and of the moon. Please don't send me a review about how off I am about the story of Diana (or Artemis if you call her that). I twisted up a Greek story to work with the jewels given for Ukyo and Momo.**

**What happened to Ryoga? What is Grandma Cologne up to now? What's Kodachi's plan for the other female competitors? Questions, questions, questions!**

**For now I hoped you enjoyed this chapter of _Pigs and Blankets!_**

**Until next time,**

**~Shiza**


End file.
